From Now On I LOve You
by mbak pandakim
Summary: Jaebum: Never mind now, before this I was like Mark: Proximity it could make no distance between us. Jinyoung: Why did not I know you from the first. Jackson: Especially for you I'll be serious. Youngjae: My fears turned into I like you. Bambam: What can your love openly to me? #GOT7
1. prolog

From Now On I Love You

**Author : PANDAKIM**

**Title : From Now On I Love You prolog**

**Genre: School Life, Teenager, Romance**

**Lenght: Chapter**

Cast :

**Im Jaebum – JB GOT7**

**Mark Yi-En Tuan – Mark GOT7**

**Park Jinyoung – JR GOT7**

**Jackson Wang – Jackson GOT7**

**Choi Youngjae – Youngjae GOT7**

**Kunpimook Bhuwakul – Bam Bam Got7**

**Kim Yugyeom – Yugyeom GOT7**

**Song Jaeya – OC**

**Li Mingxia – OC**

**Ahn Jikyung – OC**

**Lee Aera – OC**

**Kim Hara – OC**

**Park Hyunra – OC**

**Shin Sunhee - OC**

**Other Cast**

**Prolog**

Royal Internasional High School salah satu sekolah menengah keatas yang elit di kawasan Seoul. Dan pastilah setiap sekolah memiliki murid – murid yang populer. Begitu juga di sma ini. Di sekolah ini terdapat kelompok yang berisikan 7 murid yang populer dikalangan murid – murid lain. Bukannya hanya sekedar populer ke 7 murid ini juga di anugrahi wajah yang tampan dan juga berasal dari keluarga kaya.

**Im Jaebum** anak pengusaha IT terkenal di Korea yang sudah memiliki lebih dari 20 cabang yang tersebar di asia dan eropa. Jaebum terkenal akan charismanya. Bukan hanya tampan dan juga kaya. Jaebum termasuk murid pintar. Sampai – sampai dia bisa masuk di daftar murid berprestrasi. Tapi di balik itu semua. Jaebum mempunyai kebiasaan buruk. Yaitu kebiasaan menghamburkan - hamburkan uang. Selagi hal bisa dilakukan dengan uang Jaebum akan melakukannya itu. Setiap hari selalu bertukar – tukar kendaraan mewah mulai dari mobil sampai motor sport. Terkadang kebiasaan berfoya – foya nya ini sedikit membuat keenam temannya jengkel.

**Mark Tuan **yang tertua diantara mereka. Murid pindahan dari LA sejak dia di tingkat 1 di sekolah menengah ke atas. Murid dengan keturunan Taiwan yang sangat di gilai siswi – siswi di sekolah Royal ini. Tapi sayang di balik ketampanannya Mark sangat dingin, pendiam dan cuek. Tak jarang hadiah – hadiah yang diberi oleh penggemarnya disekolah di kembalikannya secara langsung dengan sedikit kasar. Dan membuat si pemberi hadiah menangis hebat. Tapi itu semua tidak mengurangi pengemar Mark.

**Park Jinyoung** anak pemilik yayasan sekolah menengah Royal membuat Jinyoung bertindak sesuka hatinya. Apa pun yang ia lakukan semua guru – guru di sekolah ini hanya diam. Tak ada berani protes terhadapnya. Walaupun Jinyoung sering bertindak sesuka hatinya di sekolah milik orang tuanya ini tapi Jinyoung tetap menjunjung tinggi nilai pendidikannya sama halnya seperti Jaebum. Bahkan mereka mempunyai motto bersama yaitu _may be naughty so long as bright. _

**Jackson Wang** murid yang tampan yang sangat penyuka olahraga ini terkenal playboy di sekolah Royal. Hampir seluruh gadis disekolah ini menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jackson. Ya walaupun Jackson terkenal akan permainan cintanya. Siapa yang tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Jackson Wang. Tapi hanya satu gadis disekolah ini yang tidak terpengaruh akan pesona seorang Jackson. Dia adalah Lee Aera.

**Choi Youngjae** seorang siswa yang menjabat menjadi ketua osis. Sebenarnya Youngjae tidak berniat menjadi ketua osis. Hanya saja 85 % murid di sekolah ini memilih Youngjae menjadi ketua osis. Di karenakan dia tampan dan juga penuh wibawa. Ya siapa yang menolak seorang ketua osis seperti ini. Tapi kewibaan Youngjae runtuh begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan ketegasan yang dimiliki oleh wakilnya sendiri.

**Bambam** nama panggilan dari Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Siswa yang berasal dari Thailand. Lelaki yang sangat imut dan paling ramah di antara mereka bertujuh. Bambam bukan saja imut tapi dia juga berbakat. Banyak yang mengidolakan Bambam sampai guru konseling di sekolah ini menggilai sosok Bambam yang imut. Dan juga di balik ketampanan dan keimutan Bambam pastilah ada yang menyukainya secara diam – diam.

**Kim Yugyeom** paling muda diantara mereka bertujuh satu tahun lahir dengan Bambam. Dan Yugyeom adalah sepupu kandung Jinyoung. Yugyeom mungkin dinyatakan paling baik di oleh murid – murid Royal ini. Berbeda dengan sepupunya yang bertindak sesuka hatinya. Bukan hanya murid – murid disekolah ini menyatakan Yugyeom itu anak yang baik. Keenam temannya juga mengatakan Yugyeom anak baik dan polos. Hanya Yugyeom lah yang bersih akan catatan hitam di sekolah ini. Karena kepolosan Yugyeom, Yugyeom tidak pernah tau akan cinta. Bahkan berdekatan dengan gadis saja dia malu. Tapi itu semua berubah saat Yugyeom masuk ekskul di kelas sastra. Dia bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

**Song Jaeya**. Gadis pindahan dari Busan. Jaeya harus pindah karena mengikuti ayahnya pindah kerja dan menetap di Seoul. Jaeya anak yang hiperaktif, riang juga berintelektual tinggi yang dapat memasukkan dia di sekolah elit ini. Jaeya adalah gadis yang membuat Jaebum dan Mark harus bersaing mendapat dirinya. Tapi saat Jaeya pindah ke Seoul. Jaeya hampir saja mendapat kecelakaan dan untung saja ada seorang lelaki menyelamatkannya dan saat lelaki itu pergi tanpa sengaja lelaki itu meninggalkan kalungnya. Kalung yang sangat berharga oleh lelaki ini. Dan lantas Jaeya menyimpannya dan berharap bertemu lagi. Lalu menyembalikan kalung tersebut. Tapi … tanpa disadari Jaeya dan lelaki itu ternyata bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

**Li Mingxia** seorang murid keturunan China yang besar di Korea. Mingxia menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas yang sama dengan Mark. Hanya Mingxia lah yang dapat membuat Mark berbicara banyak, melepaskan image dingin, pendiam dan cueknya. Teman – temannya saja tidak dapat membuat Mark bisa terus mengoceh selama hampir setengah jam lamanya. Tak lupa juga Mark pernah di membersihkan seluruh toilet di sekolah ini karena perintah Mingxia. Guru nya saja tidak dapat menyuruh seperti itu. Jangankan membersihkan toilet. Mengutip sampah yang di buang Mark sembarangan saja, Mark tidak mau melakukannya. Dan Mingxia juga terkadang menjadi tempat curhatan apa yang ingin Mark katakan. Menurut Mark, Mingxia adalah sosok gadis yang dewasa tidak seperti teman – temannya. Jadi Mark lebih sering berukar fikiran dengan Mingxia. Semenjak ada siswa pindahan. Mark menjadi lebih sering curhat dengan Mingxia. Dan itu membuat mereka semakin dekat.

**Ahn Jikyung** gadis yang dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini karena beasiswa penuh. Jikyung termasuk murid yang jarang bergaul. Karena dia lebih memilih belajar ketimbang bermain – main dengan yang lain. Jikyung awalnya menikmati kehidupannya di sekolah elit ini. Tapi itu semua berubah saat dia tau anak pemilik yayasan sekolahnya ini Jinyoung sering datang kekelasnya. Karena ada siswa baru di kelasnya. Bukannya hanya datang saja. Dia bahkan mengganggu kehidupan tenangnya Jikyung. Dan entah kenapa dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang Jikyung dan Jinyoung selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dan Jikyung membenci lelaki tersebut. Karena dia selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya saja tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

**Aera, Lee Aera** gadis tomboi yang menjabat sebagai ketua ekskul olahraga. Aera adalah gadis yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pesona seorang Jackson Wang. Jackson sering di permalukan oleh Aera. Bahkan di saat ada acara kejuaran yang diadakan di sekolah mereka. Aera dengan blak – blakan mengatakan "_Jackson hanya mengandalkan wajah dan mulut manisnya serta selangkanganny_a _saja_ " yang disaksikan oleh seluruh murid di sekolah ini dan murid disekolah lain yang datang ke sekolah Royal ini.

**Kim Hara** sang wakil ketua osis. Hara awalnya kesal bukan main jabatan yang ia baru saja dapatkan di geser begitu saja oleh Youngjae. Murid disekolah ini tidak mau mempunyai ketua osis seorang siswi. Dan juga Hara di kenal akan kekejamannya dan sifat diktatornya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Hara lebih memilih mengalah. Tapi kelihayan seorang Hara memimpin itu patut di acungi jempol. Youngjae saja setiap akan mengambil keputusan harus bertanya kepada Hara. Dan itu membuat Hara kesal bukan main. Dia berfikir Youngjae tidak pantas sama sekali menjadi ketua osis.

**Shin Sunhee** gadis berperawakan mungil juga manis. Sangat menggilai seorang Bambam. Sunhee tau segala hal tentang Bambam apa yang disukai apa yang tidak di sukai. Dan terkadang Sunhee sering berfantasi berpacaran dengan Bambam. Sunhee sebisa mungkin mengikuti Bambam. Sunhee lebih memilih memendam rasa sukanya ke Bambam. Tidak seperti siswi yang lain yang terkadang menyatakan cinta secara terang – terangan ke Bambam. Sunhee lebih menyukai melihat dan memperhatikan Bambam dari jauh.

**Park Hyunra** siswi kebanggan dari kelas sastra. Hyunra sangat pendiam dan juga pemalu. Hyunra selalu menutup dirinya. Mulai dari kepribadiannya sampai penampilannya. Hyunra pun selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan syal ataupun masker. Di balik itu semua ada satu siswa yang pernah melihat kecantikan yang di miliki seorang Park Hyunra.

_**From Now On I Love You**_

_Jaebum: Never mind now, before this I was like _

_Mark: Proximity it could make no distance between us. _

_Jinyoung: Why did not I know you from the first. _

_Jackson: Especially for you I'll be serious. _

_Youngjae: My fears turned into I like you. _

_Bambam: What can your love openly to me?_

_Yugyeom: From the beginning you're still the same beautiful girl._

**Sekianlah intro cast ff ini. banyak ya ? ia karena pandakim masukin semua member GOT7. Dan castnya bukan hanya ini saja, banyak lagi sih tapi ya gitu deh…. (isi sendiri ) semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini nanti. Sekian intro dari ff ini. yang mau tanya – tanya silahkan silahkan tanya pandakim di /sjanekim atau bisa ke twitter pandakim **

**BYE~~~~~ PANDAKIM ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

From Now On I Love You

**Author : PANDAKIM**

**Genre: School Life, Teenager, Romance, Comedy**

**Lenght: Chapter**

Cast :

**Im Jaebum – JB GOT7**

**Mark Yi-En Tuan – Mark GOT7**

**Park Jinyoung – JR GOT7**

**Jackson Wang – Jackson GOT7**

**Choi Youngjae – Youngjae GOT7**

**Kunpimook Bhuwakul – Bam Bam GOT7**

**Kim Yugyeom – Yugyeom GOT7**

**Song Jaeya – OC**

**Li Mingxia – OC**

**Ahn Jikyung – OC**

**Lee Aera – OC**

**Kim Hara – OC**

**Shin Sunhee – OC **

**Park Hyunra – OC**

**Other Cast**

Author Pov

Senin pagi di sekolah menengah atas Royal sudah di penuhi dengan siswa siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah tersebut. Satu persatu murid murid disini memasuki gerbang sekolah yang tinggi dan menjulang ke atas ini. Perhatian murid – murid di sekitar teralihkan saat sebuah mobil ferrari merah memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut.

Langsung saja murid murid yang melihat langsung berbisik – bisik. Entah apa yang mereka bisikan. Yang penting mereka membisikan siapa yang mengendarai mobil mahal tersebut.

"Wah Jaebum sunbae" pekik salah satu murid wanita sekolah ini saat melihat seseorang keluar dari mobil mahal tersebut. Seketika ruih jeritan dan pekikan juga sanjungan mereka lontarkan kepada seseorang tersebut. Seseorang yang bernama Im Jaebum.

Jaebum melihat penampilannya melalui kaca hitam mobil nya yang membuat murid – murid di sekitarnya menjerit histeris. Setelah ia rasa penampilannya sudah sempurna Jaebum membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan kelasnya. Melihat banyak murid wanita yang melihatnya. Jaebum pun menghentikan langkahnya dan melayangakan _flying kiss_ dan tersenyum miring. Sontak yang melihatnya pada menjerit histeris.

Jaebum terkekeh melihat murid wanita disekolah ini menjerit kerenanya. Tak mau ambil pusing Jaebum melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Baru beberapa langkah, langkahannya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang murid pria memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan menaiki motor sport berwarna hitam metalic. Jaebum melambaikan tangannya melihat seorang tersebut melepaskan helmnya.

"Mark" panggil Jaebum.

Mark yang dipanggil Jaebum pun berjalan mendekat kearahnya. dan berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaebum

"Tumben cepat datang ?"

"Hari ini pelajaran bisa habis kali ini aku dibuat kalau telat datang lagi" aku Jaebum sambil mengingat penderitaan minggu semalam saat ia datang telat.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat ada satu siswi berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang sebuah kotak merah muda dengan pita di atasnya.

"Eeee… " Jaebum melirik Mark yang melihat siswi tersebut tersenyum malu – malu.

"Ini buat sunbae " gadis itu menyerahkan kotak yang ia pegang.

"Untuk si.."

Belum sempat Jaebum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Gadis tersebut sudah menyelah duluan.

"Untuk Mark sunbae" tukasnya.

Mendengar hal itu Jaebum hanya ber O ria seraya melihat temannya ini.

"Hei terima itu" bisik Jaebum dan menyenggol bahu Mark.

Mark berdecak melihat gadis itu, dan di tinggalkanya gadis itu bersama dengan Jaebum yang terperangah melihatnya.

"Hei.. tunggu aku" pekik Jaebum dan segera berlari mengejar Mark.

"Kenapa tak kau terima hah ?" tanya Jaebum saat sudah disamping Mark.

"Buat apa aku menerimanya ? Itu akan menjadi sampah bagiku"

Jaebum mengangah mendengar jawaban sadis dari Mark. "Sungguh kau pria yang tak punya hati ck ck ck " Jaebum menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat Mark.

"Wah sudah ada orang ternyata"

Seru Jaebum saat mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang dibuat khusus oleh Jinyoung untuk tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Pagi hyung" sapa Yugyeom dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sedang apa adik manis " tanya Jaebum menggoda Yugyeom.

"Sedang belajar sejarah nanti ada kuis" jawab Yugyeom serta cengiran andalannya yang membuat dia menjadi lucu.

"Cih badan besar seperti mu tidak pantas bertingkah imut seperti tadi" sebuah lontaran kata yang membuat Yugyeom bereaksi menjadi kesal.

"Yaaa hyung" pekik Yugyeom tak senang.

"Sudah – sudah jangan dengarkan manusia es seperti dia" sela Jaebum menenangkan Yugyeom.

"Yang lain pada belum datang "tanya Mark yang fokus menganti siaran tv yang berada diruangan ini.

"Hmm… tadi Youngjae hyung…

BRAK ‼‼

Sebuah dobrakan pintu yang mengkagetkan mereka bertiga. Langsung saja mereka melihat kearah pintu. Ternyata disana sudah ada Kim Hara. Wakil ketua osis sekolah ini.

"YOUNGJAE DIMANA" teriakknya.

Yugyeom dan Jaebum meneguk ludah mereka kasar. Sedangkan Mark dia hanya melirik Hara sekilas dan melanjutkan menganti – ganti chanel tv.

"KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA. DIMANA CHOI YOUNGJAE ‼! " teriak Hara lagi.

"Di... di.. di…" Jaebum sekali lagi meneguk ludahnya kasar sambil melihat Yugyeom yang sudah menegang ketakutan melihat Hara.

"Dimana dia " bisik Jaebum.

"Disekolah ini" jawab Yugyeom pelan dan beringsut di balik tubuh Jaebum.

"Di..disekolah ini" jawab Jaebum dengan takut – takut.

Hara, gadis ini menghelah nafasnya kasar. "Aku tau dia disekolah ini, tapi dia dimanaaaaa" tanya Hara dengan menggeram.

"Kami tidak tau" tukas Mark tanpa melihat ke arah Hara.

Sekali lagi Hara menghelah nafasnya dan mengusap dahinya kasar.

"Kalian bilang kepada ketua osis kalian itu. Nanti jumpai aku. Mengerti" Hara mendelik berganti menatap Yugyeom dan Jaebum.

"I..iya kami mengerti " jawab mereka serempak.

BRAK ‼!

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar.

"Kasian Youngjae punya wakil menyeramkan seperti dia" keluh Yugyeom melihat pintu coklat itu di tutup dengan keras.

Jaebum mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui perkataan Yugyeom.

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG

Mark menghempaskan remote tv ke sofa mendengar deringan suara bel.

"Why so fast" rutuknya.

-oo-

Mark, Jaebum dan Yugyeom berjalan di koridor berdampingan menuju kelas. Sanjungan – sanjungan mereka dapatkan saat meleweti koridor. Hanya Yugyeom yang membalas sanjungan yang diberikan untuk mereka dengan senyuman. Dan sesekali Jaebum juga tersenyum. Tapi tidak untuk Mark. Dia hanya diam saja sambil berjalan tanpa mengubris sanjungan yang diberikan untuknya. Langkah mereka terhenti saat murid – murid sekolah ini tiba – tiba berhamburan ke arah lapangan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Yugyeom heran.

"Hei ada apa disana ?" tanya Jaebum kepada seorang murid laki – laki disini yang sengaja ia tarik tangan.

"Jackson sunbae bertengkar dengan Aera sunbae ?" jelasnya.

"What Jackson ?" Mark mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar nama Jackson.

"Hyuuuuuuuuunnnggg " teriak Yugyeom yang sudah berlari duluan kearah lapangan.

"Yugyeom tunggu" pekik Jaebum dan berlari kearah lapangan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Di balikkannya badannya. Dilihatnya Mark dengan ekspresi datarnya diam tak bergeming ditempatnya.

"Ayooo" secara paksa Jaebum menarik Mark. Mau tak mau Mark mengikuti langkah besar Jaebum.

Sesampainya mereka disana. Terlihat Yugyeom sedang berusaha melerai antara Jackson dan Aera.

"Hyuung… noona sudah hentikan" teriak Yugyeom yang berusaha menjauhkan Jackson dari Aera.

Tapi tetep saja mereka tak mau menghentikan.

"Mati kau" teriak Aera dengan bringas dan menjambak rambut Jackson. Dan langsung saja Jackson menjerit hebat. Saat kuku jari Aera menusuk ke kulit kepalanya.

"Lepaskan" rintih Jackson kesakitan tapi tangannya masih tetap mengcengkram bahu Aera dengan kuat.

"Hyung sudah hentikan" Yugyeom masih berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Tapi Yugyeom malah terkena imbasnya. Imbas mendapat pukulan dari Jackson, cakaran dari Aera, tendangan dari Jackson.

"Sudah hentikan" pintah Yugyeom lagi dengan kewalahan.

"HYUNG BANTU AKU " teriak Yugyeom yang melihat Mark dan Jaebum diam terpaku di depan mereka. Bukan nya membantu mereka. Mark dan Jaebum malah menggeleng – geleng menandakan "_Kami akan dalam bahaya bila ikut melerai mereka_"

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT‼‼!

Seketika perkelahin Jackson dan Aera terhenti mendengar suara peluit dan menoleh melihat siapa yang membunyikan peluit tersebut. Bukan hanya Jackson dan Aera, tapi Yugyeom juga murid – murid lain yang berada di taman tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan. Hentikan"

Perintah Jung Seongsangnim dengan suara dingin khasnya.

"Kalian berdua ikut saya ke ruangan BK " titah Jung Seongsangnim kemudian dia berlalu. Jackson meneguk ludahnya melihat Hara yang sudah berlalu di liriknya Aera yang disampingnya ini.

"Ini karenamu" desis Jackson.

Aera mendelikan matanya "APA " pekiknya.

"Noona sudah noona sudah " dengan cepat Yugyeom menarik tangan Aera yang bersiap memukul Jackson lagi.

"APA AKU HARUS MENGGERET KALIAN BERDUA ?" teriak Jung Seongsangnim dari kejauhan.

-oo-

Jackson menatap Yongjae meminta bantuan. Tapi Youngjae menggeleng dengan muka menyesal.

"Sunbae jangan berharap Youngjae akan membantu sunbae" sindir Hara sambil melirik Youngjae yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kalian berdua" Jung Seongsangnim menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian paling senior disini tapi kenapa kalian tidak memberikan contoh yang baik kepada junior – junior kalian ?"

"Dia duluan " seru Aera dengan cepat.

Dengan cepat Jackson menoleh menatap Aera "Apa ? Aku ? Jelas – jelas kau duluan" di tatapnya Aera dengan sinis.

"APA KAU BILANG" Aera bersiap bangkit dari duduknya.

Sebelum Aera bangkit Hara menghentakan meja dengan tangannya "Aera sudah hentikan " perintah Jung Seongsangnim.

"Kalian tidak malu hah ? Liat ini catatan kalian sangat banyak di buku hitam. Dengan permalasahan yang sama. Kalau kalian begini terus saya akan memanggil orang tua kalian berdua"

"Tapi ssaem" seru mereka serempak.

Jung Seongsangnim menatap mereka dari bilik kacamatanya "Tidak ada tapi – tapian"

"Dan buat kalian berdua, kalian awasi mereka berdua. Apabila mereka membuat masalah lagi. Laporkan kepada saya. Mengerti " titah Jung Seongsangnim dengan jelas kepada Hara dan Youngjae.

"Mengerti Seongsangnim" jawab mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa masuk ke ruangan kelas"

-oo-

"Maaf Hyung bukan aku tak bisa menolong hyung hanya saja" Youngjae melirik dengan takut Hara yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Hara tiba – tiba menoleh menatap Youngjae "Mencoba menutupinya habislah kau" ucapnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau wanita bengis itu memulai duluan ?" tanya Jackson.

"Aera sunbae tidak akan memulai sebelum sunbae menjahilinya"

"Membelanya ?" Jackson menatap Hara dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Tidak"

"Lalu ?" Jackson bertanya lagi

"Sudahlah sunbae, kelas ku sudah dimulai. Dan kau Youngjae. Pulang nanti tunggu aku di ruang Osis. Dan tidak ada kata terlambat" pesan Hara sebelum ia benar – benar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jackson berdecak kesal "Tck! Benar – benar wanita sama saja. Bagaimana bisa kau mempunya wakil kejam seperti dia" di tatapnya Youngjae dengan heran.

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah hyung, aku saja tidak mengerti melihat takdirku ini, aku menjadi ketua osis dan mempunyai wakil seperti Hara" dilihatnya kembali Hara yang semakin jauh di hadapannya.

-oo-

"Jaeya sudah selesai packingnya ?"

Jaeya menoleh ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka "Sebentar lagi Appa" teriak Jaeya. Tangganya bergerak lihai memasukan barang2 ke dalam dus. Gerakannya terhenti saat melihat figuran ibunya. Diambilnya perlahan figuran ibunya. Di elusnya kaca pelapis figuran tersebut.

"Merindukan Eomma ?"

Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Di dapatnya ayahnya yang sudah berdiri sempurna di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sedikit tersenyum Jaeya melihat ayahnya lalu di lihatnya kembali figuran ibunya. "Eomma bilang Eomma sangat ingin tinggal di Seoul" ujar Jaeya tiba tiba menjadi sedih.

"Tapi Eomma kita tinggalkan sendirian"

Ayahnya mengelusnya kepala anak perempuan satu – satu nya ini.

"Kita akan berkunjung kapan pun yang Jaeya merindukan Eomma" di tatapnya anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Eomma berpesan apa ? Jangan menangis, nanti Eomma akan marah"

"Tidak menangis kok" elak Jaeya yang menghapus air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Sudah cepat lanjutkan packingnya. Truk pengangkut barang sebentar lagi akan datang" pesan ayahnya kepada anaknya.

-oo-

"Wah indah sekali Seoul " Jaeya menatap kota Seoul dengan excited dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Senang ?"

"Sangat" jawab Jaeya dengan semangat.

Saat asyik – asyiknya Jaeya melihat keindahan kota Seoul tiba – tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Diliriknya ayahnya "hmm… Appa bisa lewat sekolah Royal tidak ?"

Air mukanya ayahnya berubah saat anaknya mengatakan sekolah elit tersebut.

"Wah besar sekali sekolahnya" lirih Jaeya.

"Jaeya tapi ini termasuk sekolah elit di kawasan Seoul. Jaeya taukan kalau sekolah ini.."

"Yang bisa masuk kalau tidak kaya ya pintar ? Begitukan ?" Jaeya memotong perkataan ayahnya.

Sedangkan ayahnya hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Anak Appa ini akan masuk kalangan pintar. Percaya deh" jelas Jaeya menyakinkan ayahnya.

"Bisa Appa mempercayainya ?" ayahnya menatap anaknya sarkatis yang dibuat – buat. Ayahnya sendiri percaya bahwa anaknya dapat masuk sekolah yang berada di depan matanya ini.

Jaeya mengangguk "Kalau tidak masuk sekolah ini. Jaeya pasrah mau Appa masukan ke sekolah mana saja"

"Baiklah Appa akan pegang janjimu"

Sebuah senyuman terpancar di bibir Jaeya. "Yes" teriak Jaeya semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya keudara.

-oo-

"Selesai"

kedua tangannya ke udara di renggangkannya otot – otot yang kaku. Jaeya tersenyum senang melihat kamarnya sudah ia bereskan.

Setelah itu ia bergegas kebawah. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang menonton televisi di temani dengan secangkir kopi.

"Sudah selesai beres – beresnya ?" tanya ayahnya.

"Sudah Appa" jawab Jaeya sedikit keras.

"Appa gula tidak ada ya ?" tanya Jaeya yang sedang mengobrak – abrik lemari dapur.

"Ah appa lupa membelinya tadi. Bisa belikan Jaeya, belikan juga yang tidak ada di dapur. Di depan komplek ini ada supermarket"

Jaeya mengelah nafas "Baiklah" jawabnya malas.

-oo-

"Haiiisshhh bagaimana bisa" keluh Jaebum yang melihat ban mobil nya kempes.

Di tendangnya ban mobilnya "Sial" makinya. Di rogoh kantung jeansnya mencari ponselnya.

"Jinyoung dimana ?"

"Dirumah " terdengar yang menjawab diseberang sana dengan malas – malasan.

"Jemput aku, ban mobilku kempes"

Bukannya menjawab Jinyoung malah berteriak tidak jelas.

"Cepat aku sudah kedinginan ini" pekik Jaebum.

"Ia. Ia. Sebentar aku mengalahkan dulu musuhku baru menjemputmu" jelas Jinyoung.

Jaebum menghelah nafasnya kasar. Ia tau apa yang sedang Jinyong lakukan. Ya, sekarang ini Jinyoung pasti sedang main playstasion.

"Sekarang ‼" pekik Jaebum lagi.

PIP

Mata Jaebum terbelalak saat telfonnya di tutup.

"Haaaiiissshhhh" keluhnya lagi. Di buka topi yang bertengger di kepalanya lalu di acak – acaknya rambut hitamnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa haus sekali" ungkapnya sendirian. Diambilnya jaket dan syal di dalam mobilnya.

Sekali lagi Jaebum menghembuskan nafas kasarnya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya yang lumayan sepi. Dan matanya tertuju ke supermarket yang berada tidak jauh di depan matanya.

"Padahal masih musim panas kenapa malam ini terasa dingin" rancaunya sembari memasangkan jaket dan syalnya ke tubuhnya sambil berjalan kedepan.

Mata Jaebum terbelalak kaget saat melihat seseorang yang hendak menyebrang tapi sejurusannya dengannya ada mobil yang melaju kencang.

"HEIII" teriaknya.

"Semuanya 2500 ₩" ucap sang kasir.

Jaeya mengeluarkan lembaran uang dan mengambil barang belanjaanya dan bergegas pulang.

"Ugh kenapa hari ini dingin sekali" rancau Jaeya sambil menggeratkan jaketnya dengan tangan kanannya.

TIN‼ TIN‼

Lantas Jaeya menoleh, pandangannya langsung di sambut oleh cahaya berwarna kuning yang sangat terang. Matanya membelalak seketika. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. Rasanya tulangnya kaku seketika. Jaeya langsung menutup matanya. Samar – samar ia mendengar suara yang menyuruh menghindar. Tapi sayang tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan.

BRUK‼!

Perlahan Jaeya membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sekelilinya. _Aku tidak matikan ? Aku masih hidupkan ?_ batinnya.

"Hei kau tidak apa ?"

Lantas Jaeya menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang terduduk di trotoar sama sepertinya.

"Aku selamat ?"

Kata – kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jaeya.

Lelaki itu menatap Jaeya dengan datar. "menurutmu ?"

Dengan cepat Jaeya mencubit pipinya, tapi kemudian dia memekik kesakitan. "Aku selamat ?" ungkap Jaeya senang.

Kemudian Jaeya menatap lelaki tersebut yang kini sudah berdiri menepuk – nepuk celana belakangnya. Dilihatnya lelaki itu dari atas kebawah yang pakaiannya hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali matanya yang sipit.

Jaeya pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kamsha…"

Baru saja Jaeya ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya tiba – tiba lelaki tersebut mengangkat telfon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"H…hei, siapa namamu" panggil Jaeya disaat lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya itu tiba – tiba pergi dari hadapannya. Dan masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitam metalic.

"TERIMA KASIH" teriak Jaeya saat mobil berwarna biru metalic tersebut melewatinya dengan kecepatan kencang.

Jaeya mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat tangannya yang sedikit lecet akibat gesekan ke trotoar.

"Eh"

Dilihat kebawah melihat suatu benda yang keras berada tepat di bawah sepatunya. Perlahan Jaeya mengangkat kakinya. Dilihatnya sebuah benda bulat, perlahan ia berjongkong mengambil benda tersebut.

"Liontin" lirihnya.

"Omo" pekik Jaeya terkejut saat liotin tersebut terbuka.

Ditatapnya isi liotin tersebut yang bertuliskan JB. "JB ?" tanya Jaeya sendirinya. "Justin Bieber begitu ?" Jaeya masih menatap bingung isi liontin tersebut.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat Jaeya merinding. Gadis ini segera mengeratkan jaketnya kembali "Kenapa musim panas ada cuaca dingin seperti ini" keluhnya.

-oo-

"Aku pulang"

Jeaya memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" tanya ayahnya melihatnya anaknya pergi lebih lama dari yang ia perhitungkan.

Jaeya kontan melihat ayahnya dengan gugup. "Eh tadi supermarketnya tidak mempunyai uang kecil untuk kembalian jadi harus menunggu uang di tukar sebentar" Jaeya beralasan.

Ayahnya mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau begitu segeralah tidur. Besok bukannya kau harus mendaftar kesekolah baru mu"

"Baiklah Appa" jawab Jaeya dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya.

-oo-

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum dengan sarkatis. "Tumben kau mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Cih beruntung aku mengucapkan terima kasih" tanganya tergerak seperti memukul kepala Jinyoung.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang" ucap Jinyoung ketus.

Saat Jinyoung hendak menekan pedal gas mobilnya. Tiba – tiba Jaebum memanggil dirinya.

"Hei Jinyoung"

"Apa lagi" jawab Jinyoung dengan malas.

"Besok cepat datang" kemudian Jaebum tersenyum miring kepada Jinyoung.

"TERSERAH KU ITU SEKOLAHKU" ucap Jinyoung keras melalui kaca mobilnya. Dan segera menekan pedal gasnya meninggalkan Jaebum.

"Uhuk! Uhuk ! Sialan" makinya sambil mengibas – ngibaskan debu yang di tinggalkan Jinyoung kepadanya.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Matanya terbelalak seketika saat dia merabah lehernya.

"Dimana ?" tanyanya panik.

Dibangkitkannya tubuhnya. Di rogohnya jaketnya berharap ada di diantara kantung jaketnya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Di rogohnya juga kantung – kantung celana nya. Hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil juga. Dengan cepat darahnya berdesir.

"Dimana kalungnya"

-oo-

Jam menunjukan 12.05 tapi Jaeya tak kunjung tidur. Pikiran masih melayang memikir siapa yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Sial !" dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku masih memikir lelaki itu" tangan nya bergerak ke laci disamping tempat tidurnya. "Tapi tidak mungkin aku menyimpan ini" di angkatnya liotin tersebut.

"Aku harus mengembalikannya" ucap Jaeya mantab. Kemudian matanya melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

"OMO!OMO! pekiknya.

"Sudah jam 12"

"Ayo tidur Jaeya, besok kau akan telat bangun" Jaeya segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan langsung memicingkan matanya.

-oo-

"Pagi Appa" sapa Jaeya melihat ayahnya di dapur dengan apron yang sedang memasak.

"Pagi anakku. Sudah siap untuk tes pendaftaran di sekolah barumu ?" ayahnya datang membawa sepiring yang berisikan omelet.

"I'm ready" Jaeya menggosok – gosokan tangannya sambil menatap penuh nafsu omelet di depan matanya ini.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Jaeya menoleh "Eh"

"Tangan mu kenapa ?" dilihatnya tangan Jaeya penuh dengan plester.

"Oh ini. Tadi kepeleset waktu mandi" cengir Jaeya. Tentu saja dia bohong, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan bahwa ia semalam hampir mati.

" .ck kenapa dirimu ceroboh sekali ?"

"Sudah cepatkan habiskan sarapan mu Appa akan mengantarmu"

-oo-

Tepat di gerbang sekolah Royal. Jaeya menatap sekolah ini dengan menganga.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat langsung sekolah ini" ucapnya sendiri. Dengan sedikit gugup ia langkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah ini.

"Maaf nona ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Jaeya di kagetkan oleh pria paru baya dengan seragam satpam.

"Eh ini, saya ingin mendaftar disekolah ini. Dimana ruang pendaftarannya ?"

Satpam tersebut tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu ikuti saya"

Rasa takjubnya tidak hanya berhenti disitu saja. Di tatapnya setiap inci koridor yang ia lewati saat menuju ruangan pendaftaran.

"Benar – benar indah sekolah ini" batinnya.

Jaeya menatap gugup pintu kaca yang bertuliskan "REGISTRY CLASS " tanganya bergetar saat mengangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Di teguknya ludahnya kasar.

TOK‼ TOK‼

"Masuk"

Perlahan dibukanya kenop pintu tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu ?" pertanyaan yang menyambut kedatangan Jaeya. Mata Jaeya langsung tertuju ke papan nama yang bertuliskan Im Daa hee Petugas Pendaftaran.

"Saya ingin mendaftar di sekolah ini" jawab Jaeya sopan.

"Bisa saya lihat berkasnya" tanya pegawai tersebut. Dengan cepat Jaeya menyerahkan berkas yang dibawanya.

"Ini formulirnya tolong diisi" Jaeya segera mengambil formulir tersebut.

-oo-

Pegawai yang bernama Im Daa Hee tersebut melirik Jaeya dari bilik kacamatanya.

"Jalur test ?" tanyanya ragu sembari menatap Jaeya.

Jaeya lantas tersenyum lalu menjawab "Ya"

"Jarang sekali ada yang memakai jalur testing untuk masuk sekolah ini" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu ikuti saya"

-oo-

Jaeya gadis ini bolak balik melirik jam tangannya. "kenapa lama sekali" keluhnya menunggu hasil testnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap pegawai daa hee kepada Jaeya.

"Selamat anda mulai besok bisa bersekolah disekolah ini" jelasnya pegaiwai Daa Hee kepada Jaeya.

Gadis ini diam terpaku. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia bis masuk ke sekolah elit ini.

"Benarkah ?" lirihnyanya tak percaya.

"Heem.. Dan besok jangan sampai telat di hari pertama sekolah anda" diserahkannya berkas – berkas yang di perlukan untuk bersekolah disini kepada gadis ini.

"T- terima kasih"

"Sama – sama " balas pegawai Daa Hee dengan senyuman hangat.

-oo-

Gadis ini menatap seragam yang masih terbungkus plastik bening yang berada di tangannya.

"HUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Teriak Jaeya tanpa memperdulikan murid murid sekolah ini yang menatapnya heran.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MASUK SEKOLAH INI. KYAAAAAAAA" jeritnya lagi dengan senang.

Lalu di peluk – peluk kantung plastik yang berisi seragam tersebut dengan erat.

-oo-

Jam beker mengusik pagi nya Jaeya. Dengan malas – malasan ia mematikan benda yang bernyaring tersebut.

"first class" Lirihnya senang. Dengan cepat ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dan tak berapa lama terdengar percikan air.

Di tatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya.

"Akhirnya aku memakai seragam ini" ungkapnya dengan senang. Di rapikannya jas seragamnya yang sudah berulang kali ia rapikan.

"Jaeya ayo sarapan" samar – samar suara ayah memanggil Jaeya untuk segera ke ruang makan.

"Himnae Jaeya" gadis ini menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

-oo-

Sudah sekian detik Jaeya menatap gerbang sekolah barunya. Dirinya masih tidak percaya, ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini. Dipejamkannya matanya sambil menarik nafas.

TIN!TIN!

Sebuah suara klakson mobil membuat Jaeya terlonjak kaget.

"Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan"

Perlahan ia buka matanya. Ditolehkannya kebelakang. Dilihatnya mobil merk ferrari berwarna merah sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa diam saja. minggir" ucap Jaebum sang pemilik mobil yang kepalanya sudah menyembul keluar dari jendela mobilnya.

Diputarnya badannya agar menghadap sempurna menatap mobil yang berada di belakanganya. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya.

"Lewat atas" ucap Jaeya dengan cuek.

Mendengar ucapan Jaeya, Jaebum dibuat mendadak jengkel olehnya. Ditariknya kembali kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia pun keluar. Di datanginya Jaeya berdiri tepat di depan mobilnya.

"Hei. Ini bukan jalanmu. Jangan seenaknya berdiri disini. Kau menghalangi jalan"

"Ya, ini juga bukan jalanmu. Apa dirimu tidak bisa jalan lewat sampingku hah ?"

"Melewati sisi samping mu ? Tidak ! Aku tidak mau mobil mahalku harus bergesak dengan pagar ini.

"Kenapa malah menatapku ?" tanya Jaebum karena gadis ini menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kalau aku tidak mau minggir bagaimana ?" tantang Jaeya.

Jaebum berdecak. "Kau menantangku ? Kau tidak tahu aku siapa hah ?"

"Memangnya kau siapa ?" tantang gadis ini.

Jaebum mengusap dagunya. Dicondongkannya wajahnya menatap gadis ini. "Sebaiknya kau minggir"

"Tidak"

Jaebum tersenyum miring ke gadis ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kemudian ia berlalu dari hadapan Jaeya dan masuk kembali ke mobilnya.

Jaebum menekan dalam – dalam pedal gas mobilnya. Sedangkan gadis ini ? Jaeya awalnya biasa saja tapi kemudian perlahan memundurkan langkahnya melihat mobil itu mengeluarkan suara deruman yang sangat keras.

"Kyaaaa"

Jerit Jaeya sambil menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan laju angin melewatinya begitu saja dengan cepat.

Perlahan Jaeya membuka tangkupan tangan di wajahnya. Dilihatnya mobil tersebut sudah masuk ke arae parkiran.

"Sialan" desisnya.

-oo-

Seorang lelaki imut berjalan sendirian dengan santainya di koridor menuju lokernya.

"Bambam"

Lelaki bernama Bambam itu menoleh. Didapatnya Yugyeom setengah berlari menujunya.

"Sendirian ?" Bambam mencari keberadaan sepupunya Yugyeom yang tak lain Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung hyung, susah di bangunkan. Katanya nanti saja dia datang" ungkap Yugyeom.

Bambam yang mendengarnya mengeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya aku malas sekali untuk sekolah hari ini. Kau taukan hari ini…." Yugyeom menghentikan celotehannya. Melihat Bambam yang tidak mendengarnya. Bambam malah diam membaca sebuah surat yang sudah ada di dalam lokernya.

Pelan – pelan Yugyoem mencondongkan wajahnya melihat surat yang di baca Bambam.

"Dari secret admirer mu ?" tanya Yugyeom.

Bambam hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan membaca isi surat yang ditunjukan kepadanya.

Setelah membacanya Bambam melipat dan menaru kembali di lokernya.

"Kau tidak ingin mencari tahu siapa dia ?"

"Siapa ? Yang mengirim surat itu ?" Bambam menatap Yugyeom.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim surat tersebut"

Yugyeom tampak berfikir. "Gampang saja. Tanya saja sama seluruh siswi disekolah ini siapa yang mengirimnkan surat untukmu"

Bambam menatap Yugyeom dengan dingin.

"Kenapa menatapku" Yugyeom beringsut mundur.

Bambam mendekat ke Yugyeom dan menepuk bahu kanannya "Kau terlalu polos teman"

-oo-

KRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG~

Tepat jam 07.30 bel sekolah berbunyi. Mau tak mau para siswa dan siswi disini memasuki kelasnya. Begitu juga Jaeya, sebentar lagi dia kan memasuki kelas barunya.

"Jaeya mari masuk" panggil Shin ssaem yang tidak lain merupakan wali kelas, kelas ini.

Perlahan dilangkahkanya kakinya memasuki ruang kelas barunya.

"Perhatian. Hari ini kita kedantangan teman baru. Jaeya silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

Ditegakkannya badannya dan tersenyum "Perkenalkan saya Song Jaeya, pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya" lalu Jaeya membungkukkan badannya.

"Jaeya-shi kalau begitu kau bisa duduk di samping Jikyung" Shin ssaem menunjuk bangku tepat di samping gadis yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Ah.. terima kasih ssaem" ucap Jaeya.

Jikyung menatap Jaeya yang sudah duduk tepat disamping kanannya. Ditatapnya gadis ini dari atas kebawah.

Merasa di tatap aneh. Jaeya lantas bertanya "Ada yang aneh ?" tanya.

Jikyung menggeleng "Tidak" kemudian ditolehkannya kembali pandangannya ke buku pelajarannya.

"Song Jaeya" ucap Jaeya tiba – tiba membuat Jikyung kembali menatapnya.

"Ahn Jikyung" ucap Jikyung pelan.

"Mari berteman" Jaeya menyodorkan tangannya ke Jikyung. Jikyung menatapnya heran.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu" ucap Jikyung akhirnya dengan senyuman tipis.

-oo-

PLETAK‼

Sebuah pensil mengenai kepala Jaebum dengan sempurna. Lamunan Jaebum buyar seketika. Dilihat kesamping. Didapatnya Jinyoung yang entah kapan datangnya kini sedang memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sialan" desis Jaebum mendelik marah menatap Jinyoung. Bukannya takut. Jinyoung malah berhigh five dengan Jackson.

KRIIIINNGG~

Bel istirahat yang membuat seisi kelas serentak menghela nafas lega karena menjalani proses belajar yang membosankan.

"Aaaahhh" teriak Jackson dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana bisa sekolah ini memilik guru membosankan seperti dia" Jackson memandang guru sejarah yang baru saja keluar.

"APA KAU BILANG" Ucap Jinyoung yang merasa tersindir. Ya bagaimana pun sekolah ini milik keluarganya. Dengan cepat Jackson menoleh ke Jinyoung lalu menyengir "Ah..hehehe hanya bercanda" elak Jackson.

Jaebum berjalan ke arah Jinyoung dan Jackson sambil mengelus – ngelus perutnya.

"Hamil" ucap Jackson cepat.

PLETAK!

Pukulan hangat diterima Jackson di kepalanya. Jaebum memutar bola matanya "Lapar bodoh"

Jinyoung yang diantara mereka malah tertawa melihat Jackson meringis kesakitan. "Ayo aku juga lapar" ucapnya.

-oo-

Jaeya menyusun bukunya dengan cepat setelah mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi. Rasanya ia ingin cepat – cepat ke kantin. Ia sangat lapar sekarang ini. Tapi niat ingin cepat ke kantinnya sirna begitu saja. Saat ia tau, dia masih baru disini. Diliriknya Jikyung yang dengan santai menyusun pulpen dan buku – bukunya.

"Emm.. Jikyung" panggilnya agak ragu. Jikyung pun menoleh ke arah Jaeya.

"Bisa temani aku ke kantin. Aku sangat lapar" ujar Jaeya setengah merengek. Jikyung malah menatapnya diam. Jikyung sangat jarang ke kantin. Malah sangat jarang sekali. Ia lebih memilih di kelas atau di perpustakan untuk menghabiskan jam istirahatnya. Tapi, melihat wajah Jaeya yang memelas. Jikyung menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Kontan saja Jaeya tersenyum senang.

"Wah makanannya banyak sekali" desis Jaeya tak percaya. Mata Jaeya tak hentinya melihat – melihat makanan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Binggung memilih makanannya ?" tanya Jikyung disamping Jaeya yang sedang memilih makanan juga. Dan akhirnya pandangan Jaeya terhenti di tumpukan cake chocochips dengan saus bluberry

"Aku juga seperti mu saat dulu saat menjadi siswa disini" ungkap Jikyung.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa sekolah disini" jelas Jaeya yang sedang memilih menimang – menimang susu antara rasa coklat atau strawberry.

"Tidak menyangka disini ?" tanya Jaeya yang masih binggung memilih susu.

"Yang coklat lebih enak" Jikyung memberi pilihan ke Jaeya. Kemudian Jikyung pergi duluan meninggalkan Jaeya.

"Maksudmu tidak menyangka sekolah disini ?" Jaeya mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jikyung tersenyum ke Jaeya. "Aku bisa bersekolah disini dengan beasiswa penuh"

Jaeya menatap Jikyung takjub sampai mulutnya menganga "WOW"

"Kalau kau ? Bagaimana bisa masuk sekolah ini"

Jaeya memasukan cake coklat kemulutnya "Jalur test". Kini malah Jikyung yang menatapnya takjub. "Sangat jarang sekali masuk sekolah ini lewat jalur test" ungkapnya.

"Jikyung coba kau ceritakan tentang sekolah ini. Lebih tepatnya tentang murid – murid disini" dengan mulut penuh Jaeya bertanya ke Jikyung sehingga gadis ini tertawa kecil melihat Jaeya.

"Jangan berbicara sambil makan" jelas Jikyung. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang murid sekolah ini. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di perpus. Tapi yang aku tahu_" Jikyung menghentikan ucapanya sambil memandang ke pintu masuk kantin ini.

"Di sekolah ini ada 7 siswa yang sangat terkenal. Mulai dari wajahnya, kekayaannya sampai kelakuan nya" lanjut Jikyung.

Jaeya menatap Jikyung heran. "Maksudmu" dikerutkan keningnya. Ia benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jikyung.

Jikyung menunjuk garpunya ke arah utara. Dimana yang maksudnya sedang duduk berkumpul di satu meja.

Mata Jaeya seketika membesar. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada siswa setampan itu. Disekolah dulu tidak ada yang setampan mereka.

"Yang berambut coklat yang sedang memainkan ponsel itu namanya Mark keturanan Taiwan . Pindahan dari US saat tingkat 1. Dan dia setingkat dengan kita. Yang aku dengar dia paling pendiam diantara mereka. Lalu disampingnya yang berambut hitam yang sedang tertawa itu Jinyong lebih tepatnya Park Jinyoung. Dia anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dia terkenal dengan tingkah yang suka – suka tanpa memperdulikan orang lain. Selanjutnya yang disampingnya itu Jackson Wang. Seluruh sekolah tahu kalau dia playboy"

"Playboy ?" Jaeya menatap Jikyung. Jikyung menganggauk pelan. "Dia suka menggoda siswi – siswi disini dan mantannya juga banyak. Lalu didepannya itu Choi Youngjae. Sang ketua osis. Dia tingkat dua. Selanjutnya itu Bambam"

"Ada kebebasan mewarnai rambut ?" Jaeya menatap heran warna rambut Bambam.

"Semenjak Jinyoung masuk sekolah ini peraturan berubah. Lebih tepatnya hanya berubah untuk dia dan teman – temannya". Jaeya mengangguk. "Tapi dia imut" Jaeya tersenyum seraya menatap Bambam.

"Ya dia memang imut" aku Jikyung lalu ikut tersenyum. "Dan itu itu" tunjuk Jaeya yang berada di samping Bambam.

"Kim Yugyeom ia sepupu kandung Jinyoung. Semua murid disini tau kalau Yugyeom anak yang paling baik diantara mereka. Dan yang terakhir itu Im Jaebum"

Seketika Jaeya membulatkan matanya. Dia yang tadi pagi… batin gadis ini.

"Menurut cerita yang lain ia sombong dan suka menghambur – hamburkan uang. Aku tidak tahu pasti dia seperti itu. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung"

"Jaeya.. " panggil Jikyung tapi Jaeya tidak menoleh kearahnya. Jikyung ikutan melihat kearah yang dilihat oleh Jaeya. "Hei" kini Jikyung menepuk bahunya. "Haah" dengan cepat Jaeya menoleh ke Jikyung.

"Kau suka dengan Jaebum ya" tebak Jikyung asal. Jaeya menatap Jikyung terkejut. "Suka ?"

"Kau melamun menatapnya"

Jaeya malah diam menatap Jikyung "Apa mereka sebegitu populernya " Jaeya benar – benar penasaran.

"Dan banyak guru – guru yang angkat tangan dengan kelakuan sesuka mereka. Dan itu setau ku". Jeaya menatap Jikyung dengan tatapan kurang puas "Kenapa harus setaumu "

Jikyung, gadis ini tersenyum. "Aku jarang bergaul dengan yang lain. Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpus. Lebih memilih belajar ketimbang bergosip tidak jelas. Mengetahui mereka karena diceritakan oleh murid yang lain"

Jaeya pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Saran. Jangan bermasalah kepada mereka. Kecuali kau anak populer disekolah ini"

Jikyung dan Jaeya melanjutkan makannya tapi entah kenapa pandangan Jaeya tidak lepas dari Jaebum.

-oo-

5 menit yang lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Tapi Jaebum tetap duduk di bangku kelasnya sambil merenung. Lebih tepatnya merenung tentang liotin ibu yang hilang.

"Haaaaiiissshhh dimana liontin itu hilang" diacaknya rambutnya dengan kesal.

Drrrtttt~

Dengan malas diambilnya ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat yang menyuruhnya datang ke tempat Jinyounh. Dengan cepat Jaebum membalasnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jaeya sambil membungkuk. Gadis ini keluar dari ruang adminitrasi sekolah. Dilihatnya sekolahnya sudah sepi.

Sambil berjalan kearah gerbang bibirnya komat – kamit membaca isi kertas yang dipegangnya. Sampai – sampai ia tak tahu kalau ia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Pakai mata kalau jalan" ucap seseorang yang ditabraknya dengan keras.

Jaeya pun mendongak melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Air mukanya terkejut melihat siapa yang didepannya. Jaebum. Batin gadis ini.

Jaebum yang awalnya kesal kini semakin kesal. "Kau bukannya yang tadi pagi" tunjuk Jaebum.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaeya berpaling lalu berlari menjauh dari Jaebum tanpa meminta maaf. Tapi sayang, gerakannya kurang cepat. kini tangan Jaebum sudah menarik tangannya.

"Sebelum kau pergi minta maaf terlebih dahulu" Jaebum menatap Jaeya dengan bengis.

"M-minta maaf ?"

"Kau sudah menabrak ku"

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sudah tau aku jalan menunduk. Kenapa tidak lewat samping" Jaeya bersikukuh.

Jaebum berdecak. "Intinya kau tetap salah. Karena kau yang menabrakku"

Karena tak mau mengambil pusing Jaeya pun berniat meminta maaf "Aku minta maag telah menabrakmu" ucapnya cuek. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku" pinta Jeaya.

"Tidak" Jaebum menjawab dengan cepat. Jaeya menatap Jaebum dengan terkejut.

"Kau harus meminta maaf dengan sopan"

"Apa tadi kurang sopan ?" Jaeya menatap Jaebum dengan kesal. Jaebum mengangguk pelan. Gadis ini menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maaf telah menabrakmu" ucap Jaeya dengan lembut. Yang pasti telah ia buat – buat.

Jaebum pun melepaskan tangannya. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi" usir Jaebum. Kekesalan Jaeya semakin menjadi. Di tatapnya lelaki ini dengan benci. "Ia aku pergi sipit" kemudian Jaeya berlari meninggalkan Jaebum yang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hei… mau kemana kau" teriaknya menggema di koridor yang sepi ini.

Bukannya menjawab Jaeya malah memelet lidahnya sambil berlari kearah gerbang.

"Sialan. Siapa dia. Berani – beraninya dia " keluh Jaebum dengan emosi.

-oo-

Jaebum menghempaskan kasar tubuhnya ke kasur Jinyoung.

"Hei.." panggilnya. Tapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Dilihatnya kesamping teman – temannya sedang heboh melihat sesuatu. Merasa penasaran. Jaebum bangkit dan melihat apa yang dilihat teman – temannya.

"Ada apa sih" tanyanya setengah menggerutu.

"Ada anak baru hyung" Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum.

"Cantik ya " ucap Jackson dan diangguki semangat oleh Jinyoung. Retina Jaebum membesar melihat nama yang tertera di laptop Jinyoung.

"Song Jaeya" lirihnya menyeringai.

Tapi ada satu diantara mereka yang melihat tajam kearah layar datar tersebut.

**TBC **

**Bonjour … **

**Semoga kalian suka dengan ff nista ini. dan pandakim mengharap koment dari kalian semua. No silent reader gais**

**Kamsia~**


	3. Chapter 2

From Now On I Love You

**Author : PANDAKIM**

**Genre: School Life, Teenager, Romance**

**Lenght: Chapter**

Cast :

**Im Jaebum – JB GOT7**

**Mark Yi-En Tuan – Mark GOT7**

**Park Jinyoung – JR GOT7**

**Jackson Wang – Jackson GOT7**

**Choi Youngjae – Youngjae GOT7**

**Kunpimook Bhuwakul – Bam Bam GOT7**

**Kim Yugyeom – Yugyeom GOT7**

**Song Jaeya – OC**

**Li Mingxia – OC**

**Ahn Jikyung – OC**

**Lee Aera – OC**

**Kim Hara – OC**

**Shin Sunhee – OC **

**Park Hyunra – OC**

**Other Cast**

**A/N: part kali ini panjang kaya jurnal. Harap tidak bosan membacanya. Selamat membaca.**

Author Pov

Jaeya menatap dirinya di pantulan cermin besar dikamarnya. Ini adalahnya hari kedua bersekolah di sekolah barunya.

Setelah rasanya sudah sempurna diraihnya tas ransel roxy baby blue nya yang tidak berada jauh di dekatnya.

"Pagi appa" sapanya kepada ayahnya yang sudah siap sedia dengan pakaian kantornya di meja makan.

"Pagi.. bagaimana hari pertamanya ?"

"Hmm.. I feel the best" kemudian Jaeya tertawa renyah. Di comotnya roti panggang yang terpampang di mukanya. Dikunyahnya rotinya dengan terburu – buru. Feel the best apanya batinnya. Di penghujung hari pertama sekolah dan awal pertama ia mendapat sesuatu yang memperburuk kesan hari pertama sekolah.

"Hmm.. sepertinya nanti appa tidak bisa menjemputmu. Nanti pulang naik taksi lagi ya ?" ayahnya menatap Jaeya berharap anaknya tidak mengambek.

Bukannya marah atau mengambek. Jaeya malah tersenyum tanda ia mengerti. Ia selalu mengerti keadaan ayahnya.

"Baiklah appa" jawabnya.

Jaeya berjalan diantara murid murid sekolah Royal melewati lapangan hijau yang luas. Tidak seperti yang lain. Berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sekitaran sekolahnya. Mata Jaeya menjuru kesemua inci sekolah barunya ini.

"Pagi"

Jaeya menoleh. Dilihatnya Jikyung yang sudah di sampingnya. Ditatapnya Jikyung heran. Kapan ia disampingku pikirnya.

"Masih asing di sekolah?"

"Syndrom anak baru" balas Jaeya asal membuat Jikyung tertawa kecil hingga lesung pipinya kelihatan.

Jaeya menatap tempat di seberang pandangnya. Tempat yang di penuhi siswi – siswi. Seperti tempat nongkrong.

"Itu tempat apa ?"

Jikyung memicingkan matanya melihat yang di tuju Jaeya. Kemudian Jikyung membentuk huruf O di bibirnya.

"Itu tempat anak populer. Semua murid disini juga tahu. Ingin kesana kau harus populer"

"Apa disini ada kesenjangan sosial atau semacamnya begitu ?"

Jikyung menoleh "Hm.. setiap sekolah ada seperti itu. Apa sekolah mu tidak ada ?"

Jaeya menaikan tautan kedua alisnya tampak berfikir "Ada.. tapi tidak terlalu ketara "

"Sayangnya disekolah ini perbedaan sosial itu ada dan ketara sekali" tandas Jikyung. Jaeya pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mereka pun melangkah lebih jauh kedalam sekolah sampai memasuki koridor dengan aksen eropa yang _classic_. Langkah mereka terhenti saat anak – anak murid yang lain berhamburan kedepan mereka hingga mengenai bahu mereka masing.

"Ada apa sih" Jaeya memegang bahu dengan jengkel yang terkena senggolan siswa yang lain.

Sedangkan Jikyung ia hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"Wow.. " Jaeya berwow ria melihat 7 siswa tampan lewat di depan mereka. Walaupun di tutupi siswa yang lain.

"Apa nya yang wow" desis Jikyung menatap datar mereka.

Ekspresi wow nya Jaeya terhenti saat ia melihat wajah Jaebum. Ditatapanya wajah Jaebum. Alisnya kembali bertaut mengingat wajah tersebut. Ini alisnya tidak kembali bertaut mengingat siapa wajahitu. Kini ekspresinya sama dengan Jikyung datar tak berekspresi tapi ekspresinya Jaeya lebih kearah kesal.

Yugyeom menatap ngeri pesan yang dikirim ibunya kepadanya. Kemudian ekpresinya berubah menjadi frustasi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan" jeritnya sambil menjambak rambutnya. Yugyeom bangkit dengan mengigit bibirnya dan berjalan bolak – balik.

"Sepupu mu kenapa ?" Jackson berbisik ke Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya mendengar bisikan Jackson tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari pspnya.

"Jinyoung bisakah kau hentikan Yugyeom yang berjalan bolak – balik di hadapanku" sentak Mark frustasi melihat Yugyeom yang seperti anak kecil merengek dengan mengigit jarinya.

"Kenapa harus aku" protes Jinyoung kesal.

"Aaarrgghhh"

Kini Jinyoung menjerit tiba – tiba. "Lihat aku menjadi kalahkan" Jinyoung bangkit dan menjerit marah.

"Hyuuung" Yugyeom memanggil semua hyungnya kecuali Bambam yang hanya di tatapnya saja.

Mereka diam melihat Yugyeom. Entah kenapa Yugyeom sangat menjijikkan bagi mereka saat Yugyeom merengek seperti tadi.

"Hyuuung" panggilnya lagi. Mungkin bagi siswi diluar sana. Yugyeom saatlah menggemaskan tetapi tidak dengan mereka.

"Ada apa" Bambam memilih mewakili menjawab panggilan Yugyeom.

"Aku disuruh masuk ekstrakuliler sastra. Sastra ‼ Sastra ‼ Apa eomma dan appa tidak tahu nilai sastra ku itu rendah ?" mata Yugyeom melotot melihat mereka satu persatu.

Hening

Jaebum, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, maupun Bambam diam menatap Yugyeom dingin, tak berekspresi.

"Kenapa hanya melihat ku saja ? Kasih jalan keluar dong" Yugyeom menghentak – hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku keluar dulu" Jinyoung bangkit dan keluar dengan gerakan pelan yang disengaja dan menatap teman – temannya dengan tatapan yang ada artinya.

Jackson bangkit. Ia tau maksud tatapan Jinyoung. "Aku juga"

"Aku juga" sahut Jaebum ikutan.

"A-aku ikut hyung" dengan langkah gagap Youngjae bangkit. Bambam pun menyusul dengan berpura – pura menelfon seseorang padahal ponselnya mati total.

Yugyeom menatap Mark yang tinggal sendirian. Mark juga menatapnya. Mark menatap Yugyeom ngeri saat Yugyeom tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yugyeom. _No_. Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan ocehan mu. _Not now_" Mark bangkit dan berjalan melewati Yugyeom.

Yugyeom menatap kepergian Mark melewati pintu bewarna coklat itu.

"AAAAAHHH HYUUUUNG" jeritnya kuat.

Yugyeom berjalan dengan malas – malasan. Tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti menggerutu. Diremasnya kertas yang berisi formulir pendaftaran ekstrakuler kelas sastra.

"Kenapa harus sastra sih" gerutunya. Dia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya menyuruhnya masuk kelas sastra. Apa yang difikirkan ibu ayahnya saat ini hingga ia disuruh masuk ekskul sastra.

Kini Yugyeom berdiri di depan ruangan eksrakuler kelas sastra. Di tatapnya pintu ini dengan pandangan benci, kesal, dan tak suka dalam sekaligus.

TOK‼TOK‼

Dengan ogah – ogahan Yugyeom mengetuk pintu berwarna abu – abu.

Yugyeom terdiam. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Diberanikannya menyentuh kenop pintu. Saat tangganya sudah di kenop pintu. Pintu tersebut terbuka dari dalam membuat Yugyeom sedikit terkejut.

"_Annyeonghaseo_" sapa Yugyeom dengan sopan dan sedikit menunduk kepada Hyunra siswi yang membuka pintu dari dalam. Yugyeom menatap binggung Hyunra sebagian wajahnya tertutupi _scar_ yang ia pakai.

"Eh.. ini.. aku.." Yugyeom menatap binggung kertas yang ia pegang. Hyunra mengintip apa yang di pegang Yugyeom.

"Ingin masuk ekskul sastra ? Seulbi eonni sedang ke toilet. Anda bisa menunggu di dalam." jelas Hyunra mempersilahkan Yugyeom masuk. Dengan gerakan takut – takut Yugyeom masuk ke dalam ruangan ekskul sastra. Di dudukannnya tubuhnya di bangku kayu. Selagi menunggu Yugyeom melihat seisi ruangan ini. Ia bangkit dan melihat segala sertifikat, piagam dan piala – piala yang terdapat di ruangan ini.

"Park Hyunra, Park Hyunra, Park Hyunra, Park Hyunra, Park Hyunra…" Yugyeom terus mendesiskan nama yang tertera di piala, sertifikat dan piagam yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa namanya terus"

"Karena dia kebanggaan kelas sastra. Ia yang membuat ruangan ini penuh dengan piagam, sertifikat dan piala"

Yugyeom menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya murid perempuan sudah berdiri dengan sempurna di belakangannya. Yugyeom melihat simbol yang tertera di depan jas almaternya. Ia senior Yugyeom.

"Ada gerangan apa Kim Yugyeom datang kemari ?" Seulbi sang ketua ekskul sastra ini melihat binggung Yugyeom.

Yugyeom menatap kertas yang ia pegang. "Saya ingin masuk ekskul ini sunbae" jelas Yugyeom tak ikhlas.

Seulbi mengambil kertas formulir Yugyeom dan beranjak duduk ke mejanya. "Benarkah kau mau ikut ? Menyukai sastra ?" Seulbi menatap Yugyeom sarkatis.

Yugyeom menggeleng samar. Seulbi yang melihat Yugyeom tersenyum simpul. "Aku senang, ada yang masuk ekskul ini apalagi yang masuk murid populer seperti mu. Tapi aku khwatir secara kau salah satu anak populer, takutnya nanti reputasi mu akan hancur karena masuk ekskul yang membosankan ini"

"Reputasi ? apa itu penting ?"

Seulbi tergelak. "Kau berbeda dengan sepupumu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ekskul ini dibuka setiap hari selasa, kamis, dan jumat. Kalau datang setiap hari juga tidak masalah"

Yugyeom mengangguk mengerti. "Murid tadi itu apa anak ekskul sastra juga ?"

Seulbi menatap diam Yugyeom. "Kau tidak kenal dia ? Hyunra ? Park Hyunra anak kebanggan kelas sastra ?"

Yugyeom menggeleng sekilas. "Aku cuma mengenal teman sekelas dan Jinyoung hyung dan temannya yang lain"

Seulbi menggeleng melihat Yugyeom.

"Eonni.."

Seulbi menoleh. "Ada apa ?"

"Hari ini boleh tidak masuk ? Ada urusan penting dengan Hyunsik oppa. Boleh ya eonni" bujuk Hyunra.

Seulbi tampak berfikir. "Baiklah. Oh ia Kim Yugyeom ini Park Hyunra. Dan Park Hyunra ia Kim Yugyeom anggota baru ekskul ini" Seulbi memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain. Yugyeom dengan malu – malu menjabat tangan Hyunra yang sudah duluan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hyunra"

"Yugyeom. Mohon bantuannya"

Yugyeom menatap tangannya sambil berjalan kearah kelasnya. Mukanya memerah, tangannya masih gemetaran sampai kehatinya. Terkesan berlebihan tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kim Yugyeom.

"Tangannya…" lirihnya senang sambil ia membuat sebuah lengkungan senyum di bibirnya.

"Lembut.. Hangat" lanjutnya kini ia tersenyum lebar. Walaupun ia hanya bisa melihat matanya gadis itu saja. Tapi itu cukup membuat Yugyeom tersenyum.

Yugyeom menjerit saat ada tangan yang memegang tangan kanan yang ia pandangi sedari tadi.

"AAAAHHHHHH"

Dilihatnya kesamping. Bambam dengan santainya menggengam tangannya. "Kau ingin tanganmu di genggamkan ?"

Dihempaskannya tangan Bambam. "Kenapa kau genggam tangan ku ?" air mukanya berubah menjadi sedih dan kecewa. Baru saja ia merasakan lembut dan hangatnya tangan Hyunra. Eh Bambam tiba – tiba datang dan menghampus jejak – jejak kelembutan dan kehangatan tangan Hyunra yang tertinggal di telapak tangan kanannya.

Diliriknya kesamping tangan Bambam dengan sinis. Ditariknya tangan Bambam kemudian. Di usap – usapnya tanganya Bambam ke almamaternya dengan kasar bermaksud menghilangkan bekas jejak – jejak tangan Hyunra. Setelah ia rasa sudah cukup. Dihempaskannya tangan Bambam. Dan di tinggalkanya Bambam yang terbengong melihat tingkah aneh Yugyeom.

"Hei.." jerit Bambam.

Saat ia ingin mengejar Bambam. Matanya terpantulkan cahaya yang seperti berasal dari kamera. Di edarkannya pandangannya. Tapi tidak ada siapa – siapa. Hanya dia, tembok – tembok lorong, dan mading – mading yang terpampang di dinding. Bambam mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tapi di balik tembok besar di lorong seseorang sedang merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kenapa aku hidupkan flashnya" keluhnya.

Jackson mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat setelah ia memasukan bola basket ke ringnya dengan _three-point. _Sebuah lengkugan senyum puas terukir di bibirnya. Jackson melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik menuju bangku – bangku kayu yang berada di dekat lapangan basket _out-door_ ini. Setengah berbaring Jackson meminum air mineral yang ia bawa. Di lepasnya 3 kancing kemejanya hingga dada bidangnya terbiaskan cahaya siang matahari. Di tatapnya sekolahnya yang sepi. Karena ini masih jadwal proses belajar mengajar hanya dia yang keluar di saat teman – temannya belajar. Jackson lebih memilih keluar ketimbang mengikuti pelajaran kimia. Lebih baik ia mengikuti pelajaran olahraga 6 jam sehari selama seminggu penuh ketimbang pelajaran kimia yang hanya 2 jam sekali seminggu.

Jakunnya naik turun saat ia meminum hingga bunyi _glek..glek..glek_ di kerongkongannya. Pandangannya terfokusnya melihat siswi yang kesusahan membawa sejaring yang berisi bola basket. Jackson memicingkan matanya agar melihat lebih fokus.

Entah gerakan darimana ia segera bergerak cepat dan menghampiri siswi itu. Di tariknya sejaring bola di genggaman siswi ini hingga bolanya tercecer kelantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" tukas Aera kesal tapi nadanya pelan. Dengan gerakan pelan diambilnya jaring yang berada di tangan Jackson tanpa paksaan. Lalu mengutip bola yang berceceran di lantai kemudian dimasukannya ke dalam jaring tersebut. Jackson heran menatap tingkah Aera kali ini. Masih dengan ide jahil Jackson membuang bola basket yang belum masuk keranjang kearah lapangan jauh – jauh.

Aera menatap Jackson tak percaya. "Apa ‼ mau marah hah ?" tantang Jackson. Aera menghembuskan nafasnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, ia beranjak kearah lapangan lalu mengambil bola basket tersebut. Jackson semakin binggung melihat tingkah Aera. Biasa nya juga ia akan marah – marah dan berakhir dengan perkelahian.

Tapi Jackson tak mau diam begitu saja. Dilangkahkanya kakinya mendekat kearah Aera. Ide jahilnya masih melingkupinya. Tinggal satu bola lagi yang belum masuk ke jaring. Jackson setengah berlari dan menendang bola tersebut hingga jauh sekali sampai masuk ke kolam ikan yang berada di tengah – tengah lapangan ini.

Aera menggenggam erat tangannya. Kepalanya sudah pusing sekali, perutnya juga sakit, tubuhnya lemas. Dan kini Jackson datang untuk mengjahilinya.

"Jackson aku tidak mencari masalah kepadamu. Jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku"

Jackson tersenyum sinis "Tapi aku yang ingin cari masalah kepadamu"

Aera menatap Jackson benci. Tiba – tiba perutnya yang nyeri ini semakin nyeri.

"Aaakhh" Aera memegang perutnya yang sakit.

Jackson yang melihat Aera menggerang kesakitan menjadi binggung. "A-aera kau kenapa ?" tangannya terulur menggengam tangan Aera. Tapi segara di tangkis Aera.

"Sana pergi" usirnya ketus.

Perlahan Aera meninggalkan Jackson. Tangannya masih memegang perutnya. Aera terduduk saat perutnya semakin nyeri dan seperti dililit.

Antara sadar dan tidak Jackson menggendong Aera ala bridal. "Kita ke ruang kesehatan"

Aera perlahan membuka matanya. Samar – samar ia melihat selulet ruangan yang ia tempai. Ruang kesehatan batinnya.

"Sudah baikan ?"

Aera menoleh. Kenapa ia disini batinnya lagi.

"Kau tertidur saat habis meminum obat peredah nyeri datang bulan" jelas Jackson.

Aera tersadar kini ia tidak merasakan sakit yang melilit di perutnya saat ia mendapatkan datang bulan. Kepalanya juga tidak pusing lagi. Kemudian di tatapnya Jackson tak senang. Saat ia mengingat ia dijahili oleh Jackson beberapa menit atau jam yang lalu.

"Apa ?" Aera menatap Jackson.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku"

Aera berdecak kesal. "Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu" tandas Aera kemudian beranjak dari kasur. Dan berjalan meninggalkan Jackson yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tunggu" ditariknya lengan Aera.

"Kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku"

"Cih.. kau mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih kepadaku huh ?" nada Aera begitu mengejek. Di hempaskannya tangan Jackson. Lalu melenggang meninggalkan Jackson.

"Seharusnya kubiarkan dia kesakitan memegangi perutnya" desis Jackson kesal.

Mark bolak – balik menguap mendengarkan penjelasan yang menjelaskan tentang bahasa mandarin. Dia sudah sudah tahu sedari kecil tentang bahasa yang berasal dari negeri China tersebut. Ya karena ia keturunan Taiwan. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengetahui bahasa Mandarin.

"Sudah tidur saja"

Mark menoleh. Di lihatnya Mingxia yang menatapnya. Lalu Mark melirik di depan kelas kemudian melirik Mingxia. "Bangunkan aku kalau mengarah kesini"

Mingxia mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tangan menyerahkan buku besar kepada Mark. "Ini buat menutupi wajahmu"

Mark mengambil kemudian tersenyum sekilas ke Mingxia.

"Mark.. bangun Mark.." Mingxia mengoyang – goyangkan badan Mark. Tapi tetap saja Mark tidak mau bangun. Dilihatnya tumpukan buku yang ia harus bawa ke ruangan . Tapi tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Mark.

"Mark…" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Mingxia menghelah nafasnya. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke Mark. "Tidak menyangka sedingin dirimu tidur seperti bayi seperti ini" lirih Mingxia pelan. Lalu tangannya tergerak kepipi Mark.

"AAAHHHH"

Mark menjerit hebat saat tangan Mingxia mencubit pipinya. Di usap – usapnya pipinya yang kini mungkin sudah memerah "Sakit Ming" keluhnya. Tapi Mingxia hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Mark.

"Siapa suruh susah di bangunin"

Mark menatap ke sekeliling sudah sepi. "Mereka sudah pulang semua" jelas Mingxia yang kini sedang merapikan buku – buku yang akan di bawa ke ruangan .

Mark mengacak – ngacak rambutnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang juga"

Mingxia hanya berdehem lalu fokus menyusun buku agar mudah bawa. Langkah Mark terhenti saat melihat pantulan Mingxia di kaca pintu yang sedang berusaha mengangkat buku yang bertumpuk.

"Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan ku" tangannya Mark sudah bergerak mengambil setengah tumpukan buku yang berada di tangan Mingxia.

"Aku masih canggung meminta bantuanmu" jawab Mingxia dengan senyuman kecil. Mark mendecak. "Kau ini ketua kelas, sudah sepantasnya kau menyuruh siapa pun. Termasuk aku"

Mark mau pun Mingxia meletakkan buku yang mereka bawa. Kemudian mereka sama – sama keluar. Saat mereka berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar. Jaeya dari arah samping menuju mereka hingga mereka berpas – pasan. Jaeya menundukan kepalanya sekilas. Ke arah Mingxia dan Mark. Mark menatap jelas wajah Jaeya.

"Sepertinya dia anak baru ya ?"

Mark menoleh ke Mingxia sedetik kemudian menoleh ke Jaeya yang sudah sedikit jauh berjalan di koridor. Mark hanya berdehem masih dengan melihat Jaeya.

"Mark.."

Mark diam tak bergeming. Mingxia menyenggol bahu Mark. "Melihatnya terus. Kau menyukainya ya ?" tebak Mingxia asal. Tapi itu malah membuat Mark menoleh dan menatap Mingxia binggung dan gugup.

"Ti-tidak"

Mingxia tergelak tawa. "Kenapa kau menjawab gugup ?" ditatapnya Mark dengan tatapan jahil.

"Wah.. wah baru kali ini aku melihat mu jatuh cinta. Kau jatuh cinta kan ? Hayooo"

Mark memutar bola matanya. "_Whatever_"

Ditinggalnya Mingxia yang masih tertawa. Hentakan – hentakan antara sepatu dan lantai marmer di koridor yang sepi membuat Mingxia semakin menaikan volume ketawanya.

Rabu pagi Hara sudah di sibukkan dengan kertas – kertas yang berisikan data – data tentang acara yang akan di adakan. Ya, karena bulan depan akan ada acara tahunan kreasi seni dan kali ini diadakan di sekolah mereka. Bagi yang lain bulan depan mungkin lama, tapi tidak dengan Hara. Bulan depan seperti minggu depan baginya.

Hara mendengus kesal melihat banyaknya data yang belum terisi. Persetujuan kepala yayasan sja belum di tanda tangani.

Hara mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Bagaimana belum di tanda tangani".

"Pagi.."

Hara mendongak. Di dapatnya Youngjae sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Youngjae-shi kenapa ini…."

"Ini masih pagi Hara-shi. Jangan merusak pagi mu dengan emosimu" ucap Youngjae sambil membuka bekal makanan yang ia punya.

"Makan" tawar Youngjae sambil mengosok – gosok kedua sumpitnya bersamaan.

Hara melirik Youngjae yang dengan lahapnya menyantap bekalnya. Apa dia belum sarapan pikir Hara.

Hara terkesiap saat Youngaje menyodorkan eggrolls ke dia. "Mau ?" Hara menggeleng cepat.

"Kau pasti belum makan kan ? Ayo buka mulutmu"

"Jangan asal. Aku sudah sarapan"

Youngjae tersenyum simpul lalu mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah kalau tidak mau"

Tapi sedetik kemudian, perut Hara berbunyi. Hara menahan nafasnya. Bukan hanya menahan nafasnya. Juga menahan malunya.

Youngjae jelas mendengarnya. Perlahan ia sodorkan bekalnya ke Hara. "Makanlah. Nanti kau bisa sakit" Youngjae tersenyum ke Hara. Hara meneguk ludahnya kasar. Benar – benar malu dia kali ini.

Jaebum berjalan dengan santai dengan earphone di kedua telinganya. Dia lumayan risih mendengar sanjungan – sanjungan siswi – siswi yang ia lewati. Dimasukannya tangannya ke kantung celanya sambil menatap ke arah lapangan. Disana terlihat Jackson sedang bermain basket dengan Mark dan yang lain. Tapi Jaebum lebih memilih melihat mereka sambil berjalan.

BRUK‼

Dengan cepat Jaebum menoleh. Melihat kemejanya sekolahnya sudah basah dan berwarna kuning. Di gerakkannya kepalanya melihat kedepan. Ditatapnya lama melihat gadis di depannya.

"Kau…"

"Ma-maaf" lirih Jaeya menyesal.

"Maaf ? Lihat kan kemejaku jadi kotor kau buat" Jaebum mengusap – ngusap kemejanya dan meninggalkan Jaeya yang sebelumnya sengaja menabrak bahu Jaeya.

Jaeya meniup poninya kesal. Di balikkannya badannya melihat punggung Jaebum yang seiring menjauh. "Sombong sekali" maki Jaeya pelan.

Jaebum membuka kancing baju kemejanya satu persatu. Diambilnya baju kemeja yang tersedia di lemari tempat ia dan teman – temannya berkumpul. Ruangan yang dibuat Jinyoung seperti kamar bagi mereka. Semua ada tersedia disana.

Di buangnya kemejanya yang sudah kotor ke tong sampah. Sambil memakai kemejanya lagi. Jabeum tampak berfikir. "Kenapa aku cuma meniggalkannya saja ? Kenapa tidak membalasnya ?"

Jaebum menaikan satu bibirnya. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya.

Di dalam kamar mandi Sunhee tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya. "Kenapa ia semakin tampan ?" lirihnya pelan.

Di tatapnya layar kamera _DSLR _nya. Senyum nya pun tak luntur – luntur melihat foto Bambam. Senyumnya semakin menggembang saat melihat Bambam tersenyum. Di elus – elusnya wajah Bambam melalui layar kameranya.

"Kapan aku bisa menatap wajahmu secara langsung?"

Sunhee berjalan santai menuju kelasnya sambil menenteng kamera _DSLR_ kesayangannya. Sunhee menatap binggung saat teman – teman sekelasnya satu persatu – satu keluar dari kesal sambil membawa tas.

"Ada apa ?" Sunhee bertanya ke Jin Ah teman sebelahnya yang barusan ajah keluar dari kelas.

"Kita belajar di ruang auditorium Lee seongsangnim tidak datang, jadi kita di gabungkan di kelas Choi seongsangnim"

Sunhee mengkerutkan dahinya kemudian masuk kedalam mengambil tasnya dan bergabung bersama teman –temannya berjalan menuju ruang auditorium.

Sunhee sengaja mencari tempat duduk di ujung. Kali ini ia sedikit malas melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Riuh suara dari siswa dan siswi gabungan kelas ini membuat Sunhee sedikit terganggu. Sedetik kemudian Sunhee mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam tasnya. Mengambil kameranya bermaksud melihat kembali isi _gallery_ kameranya. Tapi gerakannya tersebut terhenti saat ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dimasukkan kembali kameranya. Lalu menoleh kesamping. Retina Sunhee membesar melihat siapa yang disampingnya ini. Sunhee meneguk ludahnya kasar. "_Ini tidak mungkin_" batinnya.

Seseorang tersebut tersenyum sekilas ke arah Sunhee, tubuh Sunhee mendadak kaku seketika.

Di tolehkannya wajahnya kesamping. "Tidak.. tidak.. tidak mungkin.. aku pasti bermimpi.. dia berada di sampingku" lirihnya sendiri.

Riuh suara siswa dan siswi di auditorium ini mendadak meleyap saat Choi seongsangnim masuk.

"Selamat siang semua"

"Siang ssaem" jawab mereka serempak.

"Berhubungan Lee seongsangnim harus absen 2 bulan. Jadi pelajaran biologi ini di serahkan ke saya, dan berhubungan jadwalnya sama jadi setiap rabu kelas 10-1 dan 10-4 akan bergabung"

Perlahan bola mata Sunhee bergerak ke samping. Melihat Bambam dari ekor matanya. "Setiap rabu aku kan melihatnya secara langsung" desis nya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Langsung saja kita mulai pelajarannya. Keluarkan buku kalian semua anak – anak"

Jaebum, Mark, Jinyoung, Jackson duduk di taman belakang menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampan mereka masing – masing.

"Aku bosan" keluh Jinyoung.

"Kau anak yang punya yayasan ajah bosan apalagi kami" celetuk Jackson. Jaebum dan Mark hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jackson.

Pandangan lurus kedepan mereka kini teralihkan oleh siswi yang berjalan sendirian di koridor keluar dari perpustakaan. Jackson mengkerutkan keningnya. "Itu sepertinya anak baru itu tidak ?"

Jinyoung memicingkan matanya "Sepertinya ia. Siapa namanya"

"Song Jaeya" sahut Mark cepat tanpa ia sadari.

Karena jarak koridor dan tempat mereka hanya berjarak beberapa meter jadi tidak mereka masih bisa melihat jelas.

Jackson melihat kesamping. "Bagaimana kita masuk di kelasnya saja ?"

"Buat apa ?" protes Mark.

"Ya buat berkenalan dengan nya dong. Jadi buat apa lagi. Ya.. mana tau bisa jadi pacar baru begitu" Jackson tertawa dan berhighfive dengan Jinyoung. Mark menatap Jackson dari ujung ekor matanya dengan tajam. Jaebum menyadari itu.

"Sepertinya ide bagus. Lagi pula aku belum pernah mencoba masuk di kelas umum" Jaebum tersenyum miring.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi di 12-2 _kelas umum. _Jaeya maupun yang lain menatap seksama apa yang di jelaskan Saerin seongsangnim.

TOK‼TOK‼

Pandangan mereka ini teralihkan ke ambang pintu. Di sana sudah berdiri 4 murid lelaki. Yang siapa tidak mengenal mereka.

"Permisi ssaem. Boleh kami masuk ke kelas ini dan mengikuti pelajaran ssaem?" tanya Jackson dengan nada lembut.

Kelas langsung riuh oleh celoteh – celotehan kecil dari murid wanita.

"B-boleh" jawab Saerin seongsangnim. Sebenar nya kalau bukan mereka Saerin ssaem jelas mengatakan **TIDAK** dengan tegas.

Jackson segera menarik Jinyoung dan melangkah masuk. Bukan Jackson namanya kalau tidak tebar pesona. Setiap ia siswi yang di lewati Jackson langsung menjerit kecil.

Langkah Jackson dan diikuti Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jaebum dan Mark berhenti tepat di depan meja Jaeya.

Jackson dan Jinyoung saling tersenyum sama lain kemudian menatap Jaeya yang terbenggong menatap mereka berempat "Hai cantik" .

Kelas langsung riuh akibat sapaan Jackson dan Jinyoung ke murid baru bernama Song Jaeya.

Tanpa di sangka Jaebum tiba – tiba bergerak menggeser tubuh Jackson dan Jinyoung lalu berdiri sempurna di depan bangku Jaeya. Di tariknya dagu Jaeya. "Annyeong Song Jaeya" kemudian memberi wink ke Jaeya. Lalu tersenyum miring

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Song _Aggashi_"

Jaeya menahan nafasnya. Lalu tersenyum samar. Lalu Jaeya melirik ke belakang Jaebum, dilihatnya Mark yang menatapnya dingin.

Sunhee berharap waktu berjalan dengan lama. Tapi sayang harapannya pupus begitu saja. karena semenit yang lalu ia mendengar bel pulang.

"Sebelum pulang saya akan memberi tugas"

"YAAAAA SSAEEMMM" protes yang lain.

"Tugas nya kelompok dan saya akan bacakan"

Sunhee mengeluh melalui hembusan nafasnya. Ia sedikit tidak suka kerja kelompok. Karena pada akhirnya ia yang mengerjakannya sendiri tanpa di bantu teman – teman sekelompoknya.

Sunhee diam mendengarkan nama – nama yang di ucapkan Choi seongsangnim. Ia berharap mendapat teman sekelompoknya yang bisa di ajak bekerja sama.

"Shin Sunhee dengan Kunpimook Bhuwakul"

Sunhee memutar bola matanya. "Hah ? Kunpimook Bhuwakul ? Siapa lagi dia" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau Shin Sunhee ?"

Sunhee menoleh dengan malas.

Sunhee diam menatapnya.

Sedetik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Retina matanya mendadak membesar. Detak jantungnya mendadak bergemuruh dengan hebat. Bagaimana ia bisa sadar kalau yang di sebutkan gurunya tadi itu nama asli Bambam.

"Apa kau Shin Sunhee ? Apa kau sekelompok dengan ku ?"

Sunhee meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tidak mungkin batinnya. Dengan Bambam. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit. Menjerit sekuat – kuatnya.

"Benar kau Shin Sunhee ?" Bambam bertanya kembali.

Sunhee. Gadis ini ? ia hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Rasanya lidahnya keluh menyatakan IYA.

Dan ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menjerit di kamarnya nanti.

Lapangan sekolah Royal di penuhi oleh siswa dan siswi yang ingin pulang. Jaeya terus mengapit tangan Jikyung seakan ia akan hilang.

"Jikyung mereka semua menatapku" desis Jaeya karena sepajang koridor ia terus di liatin.

"Abaikan saja"

Jaeya menoleh cepat menatap Jikyung. "Abaikan ? Bagaimana aku mengabaikan tatapan sinis mereka. Aku seakan di terkam mereka" protes Jaeya tegas.

Jikyung tertawa kecil. Ia menoleh melihat Jikyung. "Ada angin apa mereka berkenalan dengan mu ?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kan aku anak baru disini" Jaeya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jaebum, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung,Youngjae, Bambam dan Yugyeom kini tengah berkumpul di kamar Jaebum yang bernuansa _classic_ dengan warna putih dan hitam saja membuat kamarnya sangat lelaki.

Jaebum berkutat dengan ponselnya begitu juga Mark. Yugyeom dan Bambam sedang berteriak tidak jelas sambil memainkan X-BOX kepunyaan Jaebum. Youngjae diam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun karena ia sedang fokus dengan laptop dan tugasnya sebagai osis.

Jinyoung dan Jackson saling berbisik satu sama lain kemudian beranjak mendekati Mark dan Jaebum.

"Jaeya cantik ya" Jinyoung menaikan turunkan alisnya menatap Jaebum dan Mark bergantian.

"Cantik ? biasa saja" sahut Jaebum. Jinyoung dan Jackson menanggapi dengan desisan cibiran.

"_She is beautiful_ " Mark menyahuti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

Mereka bertiga menatap Mark dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mark menoleh melirik mereka "_She indeed beautiful right_?" Mark menatap mereka bergantian menegaskan _statment_nya.

"Jadikan pacar…"

PLAK‼!

Refleks Jaebum memukul kepala Jackson. "KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU‼" bentak Jackson.

"Mau sebanyak apa mantanmu disekolah hah ?"

"YA TERSERAHKU" sunggut Jackson sambil mengusap – ngusap kepalanya.

"Jackson hyung playboy" timpal Yugyeom dan Bambam bersamaan.

"YAA HYUNG‼!" Yugyeom dan Bambam menoleh kebelakang karena dalam hitung detik mendapat lemparan bantal. Dan itu jelas dari Jackson.

"Terima kasih"

Jaeya melepaskan helmnya dan memberikannya ke Jikyung. Jikyung mendongak menatap rumah Jaeya. "Rumah mu bagus"

Jaeya menoleh kebelakang "Biasa saja " ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang. Sampai juga besok" Jikyung segera menggaskan motornya. Jaeya melihat kepergian Jikyung lalu berjalan masuk kerumah.

Jikyung sedikit menambah kecepatan gas motornya menuju kerumah.

Selama perjalanan Jikyung terus menerus melihat jam tangannya. Mulutnya tak berhenti menggerutu mendesiskan betapa lamanya ia sampai di rumah.

Jikyung tersenyum senang saat ia sudah melihat selulet rumahnya.

"Eomma… aku pulang" buru – buru Jikyung memarkirkan asal motornya. "Eomma… " jeritnya lagi. Tak ada sahutan Jikyung langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

"Eomma.."

Dilihatnya ibunya sedang mencuci piring. "Eomma.. bukankah eomma ada…"

Ibunya menoleh. "Pemiliknya rumahnya bilang dia ingin pekerja rumah tangga tetap, tidak bekerja setengah hari" lalu ibunya tersenyum ke Jikyung. Jikyung menghelah nafasnya.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku bekerja ya eomma" pinta Jikyung. Ia tidak tega hanya ayahnya saja yang berkerja. Apalagi ia dan adiknya masih sekolah.

"Ya.. bu.." kali ini Jikyung sedikit merengek ke ibunya. Ibunya menatap Jikyung diam, bukannya tidak ingin, tapi ibunya takut Jikyung kelelahan.

"Hanya separuh waktu kok eomma" lanjut Jikyung seakan tahu isi pikiran ibunya. "Ya eomma.."

"Kalau appa mu tahu bagaimana ?" tanya ibunya. "Ya eomma jangan kasih tahu appa dong" sunggut Jikyung.

"Kalau appa bertanya bagaimana ?"

Jikyung terdiam. Iya juga pikirnya. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya bertanya. Apa yang harus di jawab ibunya. Jikyung tampak berfikir.

"Ehmm.. bilang saja ke appa.. ada pelajaran tambahan lalu pulangnya kerja kelompok"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin setiap hari kan Jikyung"

Jikyung menghelah nafasnya. Lalu menatap ibunya. "Ya.. eomma… "

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala menatap anak sulungnya ini. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau eomma lihat kau kelelehan. Kau harus berhenti kerja dan jangan sampai nilaimu turun. Mengerti"

"Mengerti eomma" dipeluknya ibunya erat. Dan ibunya mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

Setelah makan siang, Jikyung langsung mandi dan bersiap – siap. Bersiap – siap mencari pekerjaan part time.

"Eomma aku pergi" teriaknya sambil memakai sepatu kets merahnya.

"Tidak membawa motor Jikyung ?" teriak ibunya. Dilihatnya motor terparkir tenang di halaman rumah.

"Tidak eomma" sahut Jikyung dari kejauhan.

Jikyung mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tanggannya lalu tersenyum puas melihat gedung supermarket di hadapannya ini. Akhirnya ia mendapat pekerjaan _part-time_ juga.

Dilangkah kan kakinya menuju halte bis yang jaraknya kira kira 100 meter dari ia berdiri.

"YAAAA" pekiknya pada mobil yang melaju kencang sehingga ia mendapat cipratan kubangan di sampingnya.

"Haiiissshhh" di usap – usapnya _T-shirt_ nya yang basah. Jikyung menatap kesal mobil berwarna hitam metalic tersebut.

"Dasar orang kaya" cibirnya pelan . Dilihatnya mobil itu berbelok ke supermarket tempat ia bekerja nanti.

Jinyoung melirik kaca spion bagian dalamnya melihat penampilannya kemudian dilihatnya supermarket di depannya melalui kaca mobilnya. Setengah mendengus Jinyoung keluar dari mobilnya.

Dengan langkah malas Jinyoung berjalan memasuki supermarket yang dikatakan lumayan terkenal di kota Seoul. Bola matanya berputar malas ketika seseorang pria bertubuh gemuk setengah tergopoh – pogoh menghampirinya.

"Ke-kenapa tidak memberi tahu kalau Tuan mau datang"

"Saya tidak punya waktu Manager Woo , mana berkas – berkas yang harus saya tanda tangani" pinta Jinyoung cepat.

"Ada di ruangan silahkan ikut saya" ucap Manager Woo sopan.

Jinyoung mendecakkan lidahnya melihat setumpuk berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani.

"Sebanyak ini ?"

Manager Woo mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa harus aku ?" protes Jinyoung. Diambilnya ponsel dari saku kantung celananya. Jinyoung menghentak – hentakkan kakinya secara cepat ke lantai marmer.

"Appa kenapa harus aku yang menangani ini semua ? Aku masih pelajar Appa ! Lagi pula kenapa harus supermarket. Kenapa tidak bagian _real-estate _yang ku tangani , atau perusahaan property punya Appa ? Kenapa harus aku yang menangani supermarket ini ? _Why must me_ ‼" nafas Jinyoung putus – putus setelah mengeluarkan unek – unek yang ada di kepalanya.

Tuan Park hanya terkekeh mendengar kekesalan anaknya. Jinyoung yang mendengar suara tertawa ayahnya semakin kesal. "Appa _! Don't laugh okay_!" suruh Jinyoung sedikit memaksa.

"Setelah selesai langsung pulang mengerti" perintah Tuan Park kepada Jinyoung kemudian memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Jinyoung mendelikkan matanya saat mendengar bunyi klik. Dilihatnya ponselnya. Ternyata benar panggilan sudah diputus. Diremasnya ponselnya hingga tangannya mulai memerah.

Manager Woo menyerahnya berkas – berkas yang harus di tanda tangani Jinyoung dengan sedikit senyuman. Jinyoung melirik Manager Woo yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, walaupun tipis tapi ia tahu itu senyuman ikhlas tidak di buat – buat. Mau tak mau Jinyoung mengambil dan lalu menandatanganinya tanpa membaca sedikitpun deretan kata – kata yang tertera di lembar kertas putih tersebut. Jinyoung menyerahkan semua berkas – berkas ke Manager Woo tanpa senyuman.

"Perlu saya antar tuan ?"

"Tidak perlu saya bisa sendiri" jawab Jinyoung saat hendak keluar dari ruangan Manager Woo.

Dengan langkah tergesah – gesah Jinyoung memasuki rumahnya. Derap langkah antara sepatu dan lantai marmer rumahnya kerasa jelas sekali mengisi rumahnya yang super mewah.

Dibukanya pintu kerja ayahnya tanpa di ketuk dahulu. Jinyoung mendengus melihat ayahnya sedang tertawa sambil menelfon. Ia tahu ayahnya seperti itu bila sedang menelfon anak perempuannya atau kakak nya. Park Jiyeon.

"Appa" panggilnya dengan nada lumayan keras. Ayahnya menoleh. "Sudah pulang ?" tanyanya kepadanya sendiri. Jinyoung hanya menatap datar ayahnya.

"Sudah ya adikmu sudah pulang. Appa tutup dahulu telfonnya" ucap ayahnya ke Jiyeon.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia mencibir mengulang perkataan ayahnya ke kakaknya.

"Appa senang sekali. Kakak mu bulan ini menaikan kembali persen penjualan _real-estate_ di California" ucap ayahnya dengan senang.

Jinyoung mendudukan tubuhnya ke sofa besar di ruangan kerja ayahnya. "Lalu aku harus bilang WOW ke dia begitu ?"

Ayahnya sedikit menatapnya tidak senang. "Kau harus mencontoh kakakmu Jinyoung".

Jinyoung mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Appa..appa..appa.. aku ini masih sekolah dan aku harus banyak belajar. Dan juga kenapa harus mencontoh dia ? Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja" Jinyoung melipat tangannya di dada. Tuan Park tertawa kecil melihat Jinyoung yang marah. Tidak menyangka anaknya sudah besar seperti ini tapi masih bisa mengambek seperti anak kecil.

Kemudian Jinyoung bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau keluar " ucapnya seraya berjalan keluar.

"Jangan pulang lama – lama" saran ayahnya. Langkah Jinyoung terhenti kemudian menoleh kebelakang. "Appa aku bukan anak kecil" sunggutnya kesal.

Jinyoung terus berjalan sambil mencibir tak jelas. Sampai ia menemukan ibunya keluar dari kamar. "Jinyoungie mau kemana nak ?"

Dihampirinya ibunya "Mau pergi, bye eomma" dikecupnya pipi ibunya kanan kiri membuat ibunya menatapnya heran. Lalu menggeleng menatap anaknya berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan gerutuan – gerutuan kecil yang tak jelas.

"Belajar yang baik" nasehat Tuan Song kepada anaknya. Jaeya. Dan Jaeya mengangguk mengerti. Setelah melihat mobil ayahnya menjauh barulah Jaeya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolahnya. Jaeya menatap sekolahnya yang masih terbilang sepi. Ia sengaja datang sedikit pagi. Jaeya masih trauma di lihat sinis oleh siswi – sisiwi yang lain. Diingatnya keempat anak populer di sekolah ia berada mendatanginya lalu menyapanya. Jaeya menghela nafasnya mengingat kejadian semalam yang dialaminya. Jaeya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kedepan. Pandangannya teralihkan ke siswi yang sedang kesusahan membawa tumpukan buku. Dengan sigap Jaeya berlari mengampirinya karena melihat siswi tersebut hampir menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Mari aku bantu" tawar Jaeya. Siswi tersebut tercengang tapi selanjutnya memberikan sebagian bukunya yang ia bawa ke Jaeya. Ya ia melakukan itu karena ia butuh batuan Jaeya.

Jaeya meletakkan buku yang ia bawa tepat bersebelahan dengan buku yang dibawa oleh siswi yang ia bantu.

"Terima kasih e…"

"Jaeya. Song Jaeya " ucap Jaeya kemudian menyodorkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih Song Jaeya. Aku Li Mingxia"

Jaeya terkesima mendengar nama Mingxia. "Kau bukan dari Korea ?"

Mingxia menggeleng. "Aku dari Taiwan tapi hanya saja sedari kecil sudah tinggal di Korea" jelas Mingxia. Kemudian Jaeya mengangguk – ngangguk mengerti.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sbelumnya ? Apa kau anak baru ?".

Jaeya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Ya, aku baru pindahan Busan".

Kini giliran Mingxia yang mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sampai jumpa kembali Mingxia " ucap Jaeya ramah.

Jaeya memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah yang pelan tanpa tergesa – gesa. Jaeya cukup terkejut melihat sudah ada Jikyung disana dengan diam duduk di bangkunya sambil fokus membaca buku.

"Sudah lama datang ?" tanya Jaeya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di bangkunya.

"Cuma 10 menit yang lalu" ucap Jikyung santai sembari menutup bukunya lalu menoleh ke Jaeya. Jaeya yang dilihat tercenggang. "Pagi sekali datangnya" ucap Jaeya. Jikyung hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jikyung menatap Jaeya yang mukanya sedikit tegang. "_Nervous _buat ujian nanti ?" tebak Jikyung.

Jaeya menoleh. Sedetik kemudian Jaeya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tegang akan berjumpa kembali dengan...eee.. siapa namanya ?"

Jikyung mengkerutkan keningnya. "Siapa ? Jaebum ? Im Jaebum"

"Hah,, ia dia" jawab Jaeya cepat. Kemudian ia menghelah nafasnya. Jaeya bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

"Perlu aku temani ?"

Jaeya tersenyum sekilas. "Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri"

"Aku dengar Jaebum sunbae semalam menggoda siswi. Aku rasa dia murid baru"

"Mungkin dia yang menggoda Jaebum sunbae. Bukannya Jaebum sunbae, Jinyoung, Jackson dan Mark sunbae juga datang ke kelas dia"

"Benarkah ?"

"Hmm... mungkin ia yang menggoda. Apalagi Mark sunbae. Tidak mungkin sekali dia mendatangi wanita"

Dari dalam bilik toilet Jaeya duduk mendengarkan perbincangan siswi dari luar. Di genggamnya tangannya erat.

Jaeya menhentakkan – hentakan kakinya berjalan dari toilet menuju kelasnya. Ia benar – benar kesal. Bagaimana ia dituduh menggoda seorang Jaebum. Jelas jelas Jaebum sendiri yang datang ke kelasnya.

Mulut Jaeya tidak berhenti berkomat – kamit. Mendesiskan kekesalannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menepuknya bahunya dari belakang. Mau tak mau Jaeya menoleh. Walaupun ia masih kesal.

Jaeya menatap heran seseorang di hadapannya yang menepuk bahunya. Kepalanya di tutupi snapback hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei..." pekik Jaeya tiba – tiba karena tanganya ditarik. Jaeya berusaha berontak tapi tetap saja tangannya tidak bisa lepas.

Jaeya terheran saat ia dibawa lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sepi. Kemudian tangan Jaeya di hempaskan.

Jaeya mengelus – ngelus tangannya yang kini memerah. Jaeya mendengus saat seseorang tersebut membuka _snapback_nya .

"Hai Song Jaeya "

Jaeya memutar bola mata nya. Dan secepat mungkin berlalu dari hadapan Jaebum.

"Sial aku di abaikan" desis Jaebum kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia mengejar Jaeya.

"Tunggu" cegah Jaebum menarik tangan Jaeya yang hendak menarik knop pintu.

"Im Jaebum ! Tolong lepaskan tanganku"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan tanganmu ?"

Jaeya menggretakkan giginya. "Cukup semalam kau membuat ku menjadi bahan pembicaraan penggemarmu. Dan kali ini aku tidak mau semakin menjadi topik hangat di kalangan penggemar – penggemar mu"

"Kau menjadi pembicaraan ? Benarkah ?" tanya Jaebum tak percaya. Jaeya semakin kesal. Diabaikan Jaebum sekali lagi.

Baru selangkah Jaeya melangkah Jaebum menariknya hingga Jaeya berbalik menghadapnya.

CUP

Bibir mereka seling menempel. Jaeya maupun Jaebum terpaku. Jaebum menarik tangan Jaeya terlalu kuat hingga tubuh Jaeya terlalu mencondong ke Jaebum.

Jaeya mendorong tubuh Jaebum. Di tatapnya Jaebum tajam.

"Kau..." desisnya.

Jaebum meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu kalau tarikanya membuat ia bibir mereka saling menempel.

"A-aku tidak sengaja. Sumpah aku tidak sengaja. Itu kecelakan"

"KAU SENGAJAKAN MENARIK KU LAGI MENCIU..mmb" Jaebum segera membungkam mulut Jaeya dengan tangannya.

"Orang – orang akan tau jika kau berteriak" desis Jaebum memohon. "Arrgghhh" pekik Jaebum karena tangannya di gigit oleh Jaeya.

"Kau..kau..kau.." Jaeya menunjuk – nujuk Jaebum dan menatap Jaebum sambil menggosok – gosok kasar bibirnya.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup kuat. Jaebum menatap pintu yang di tutup oleh Jaeya dalam diam. Kemudian tangannya terulur perlahan ke bibirnya.

"Aku tadi kan tidak sengaja" lirih Jaebum.

Sekolahnya mulai ramai. Dan Jaeya berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa diantara murid – murid sekolah ini. Masih dengan menggosok – gosok bibirnya dengan kasar dan menyumpahkan Jaebum dengan sumpah serapah Jaeya terus berjalan. Hingga ia saat akan berbelok ke lorong arah kelasnya. Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Oh..maaf .. maaf " ucap Jaeya merasa bersalah.

"_It's okay_"

Jaeya menatap seseorang yang mengucapkan balasan maafnya. Jaeya mencoba mengingat wajah didepannya ini. Tapi Jaeya tidak mengingat siapa namanya. Jaeya meneguk ludahnya saat Mark menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf" ucap Jaeya sekali lagi. Mark hanya menatapnya kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa menjawab.

Jaeya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya menatap punggung Mark.

Pandangan Mark mencari keberadaan Mingxia di kelasnya. Tas nya ada tapi orangnya tidak ada di kelasnya. Ponselnya Mark bergetar dilihatnya _caller _ID, Mark menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku ada di atap, kau seperti anak hilang" terdengar di seberang sana Mingxia cekikikan.

Mark mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku dapat melihatmu arah jam 12" ucap Mingxia. Mark segera menatap kedepan. Dilihatnya di atap sekolahnya seorang murid sekolah dengan memakai teropong mengarah ke jendela kelasnya.

"Apa kau sekarang jadi mata – mata ?" Mark segera mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Mingxia.

Mingxia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya iseng ingin melihat seluruh sekolah. Dan aku tidak sengaja melihatnya seperti anak hilang di depan mejaku. Mencari ku ?" Mingxia tersenyum ke Mark.

Mark menatap Mingxia datar tapi detik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Hmm.. aku mencari mu"

"_What happend_"

"Apa kau mentertawakan ku"

"Tergantung" Mingxia menaikan bahunya. Wajahnya Mark berubah ditatapnya Mingxia tajam.

" aku tidak akan tertawa" ucap Mingxia akhirnya.

"Tadi aku berjumpa dengannya"

Mingxia mengkerutkan keningnya ditatapnya Mark binggung. "Dengan nya ? Dengan siapa ?"

"_Girl _?"

"_Who that's girl _?"

Bukannya menjawab Mark hanya menyungging kan senyumnya. Dipukulnya bahu Mark

"Jangan buat aku penasaran Mark. _Who that's girl_ ?"

"Belum saatnya kau tahu" Mark mengacak rambut Mingxia kemudian menarik tangan Mingxia untuk masuk ke kelas.

Sepanjang pelajaran Jaebum hanya diam sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Jaebum, Jaebum" panggil Jinyoung. Jaebum hanya meliriknya.

"Ayo kita taruhan siapa yang bisa..." belum selesai Jinyoung berbicara Jaebum membuang mukanya dan memunggungi Jinyoung yang terheran melihatnya.

Di pangkunya dagunya dengan tangannya. Di terawanginya jendela kelasnya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang ia alami.

Meja yang berhadapan langsung ke jendela yang memberi pemandangan yang indah karena menjuru langsung ke taman sekolah. Membuat tempat ini tempat favorit Jikyung di perpustakaan ini. Kini Jikyung berkutat serius mengerjakan tugas – tugas latihan. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengikuti olimpiade matematika.

Sedang serius – seriusnya ia mengerjakan kalkulus di depan matanya. Bahunya di tepuk – tepuk seseorang dari belakang.

"Jaeya jangan ganggu aku dulu. Aku sedang sibuk" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Sekali lagi bahunya di tepuk – tepuk dari belakang. "Jaeya aku sedang sibuk" tandas Jinyoung.

"Bisa kau pindah dari sini"

Jikyung menghentikan kegiatan mendengar suara lelaki dari arah belakang. Jikyung tertegun menatap Jinyoung di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Bisa pindah dari tempat itu" ucap Jinyoung sekali lagi.

Jikyung menarik kedua sisi sudut bibirnya. "Maaf tapi saya duluan disini dan masih banyak yang kosong" ujar Jikyung tenang.

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau disini. Dan tempat itu tempat favoritku"

"Ini juga tempat favoritku dan aku duluan menempati ini"

"Kita bisa berbagi dan kau tidak mau kau bisa pergi" lanjut Jikyung kemudian ia melanjutkan tugasnya. Mendengarnya hal itu Jinyoung mendengus "Sayangnya aku tidak suka berbagi dengan orang tidak dikenal"

Jikyung tidak membalas perkataan Jinyoung. Dia lebih memilih diam dan melanjutkan mengerjakan latihan – latihan.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban. Jinyoung menarik buku Jikyung.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Jikyung tak senang.

"Aku ingin membuatmu pergi dari sini"

"Tapi aku duluan disini"

"Tapi tidak suka kau disini. Karena aku ingin disini. Dan aku tidak suka berbagi"

Jikyung menatap shock Jinyoung.

"Kenapa, kau tidak senang hah ?" ditatapnya Jikyung dengan tajam.

Jikyung menghelah nafasnya dengan berat. "Aku tau kau punya sekolah ini. Tapi aku tidak suka belajarku di ganggu" ucap Jikyung dingin. Kemudian disusunnya bukunya untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Cih.. apa – apaan dia" cibir Jinyoung

Bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Semua murid sekolah Royal segera menyusun buku – buku mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Jaeya. Jaeya hanya diam. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Jaeya" panggil Jikyung. Tapi Jaeya tetap diam. "Jaeya" panggil Jikyung sekali lagi dan kali ini dengan menyengol bahu Jaeya.

"Hmm.. ya.. " kini Jaeya sadar dan menatap Jikyung yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau kenapa ? dari tadi diam saja, pandangan menerawang"

"Hm.. aku baik – baik saja" ucap Jaeya. Dilihatnya teman – temannya sudah sebagaian pulang.

"Loh sudah pulang ?" tanya heran. Jikyung menatapnya semakin heran. "Kau tidak tahu bel sudah berbunyi ?"

Di tatapnya Jikyung lalu Jaeya menggeleng. Tangan Jikyung terulur. Di letakkannya telapak tangannya ke kening Jaeya. "Kau tidak demam" lirih Jikyung.

Jaeya memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak kerja ?"

Jikyung menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Maaf Jaeya aku harus pulang duluan" ucap Jikyung yang sedang tergesa – gesa memasukan bukunya.

Jaeya melambaikan tangannya ke Jikyung yang setengah berlari kearah pintu. Kini hanya Jaeya sendirian di kelas. Di susun bukunya perlahan. Tapi kejadian ciuman terlintas kembali di pikirannya.

"Lupakan Jaeya itu hanya insiden. Lupakan – lupakan " Jaeya memukul – mukul pelan kepalanya

Aera menarik sisi kanan lemas tas nya kebahunya. Hari ini ia benar – benar lelah. Latihan sebagai pemain bola voli membuatnya ia benar – benar lelah. Dengan badan yang hampir remuk, Aera melangkahkan kakinya perlahan hingga ia melewati lapangan bola basket. Dipicingkan matanya melihat Jackson yang sendirian bermain basket.

Aera terus berjalan tapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari Jackson yang men-_dribbel _bola basket. Harus Aera akuin Jackson itu keren saat ia olahraga. Aera berhenti sebentar saat Jackson dapat memasukan bola basket tersebut dari _three-point_. Kemudian Aera tertegun melihat Jackson yang tidak jauh darinya mengelap dahinya dengan tangannya.

Jackson menoleh kesamping. Dilihatnya Aera diam ditempat sambil melihatnya. Di tatapnya juga Aera lalu tersenyum ke Aera. Aera segera membuang mukanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jackson.

"Kenapa dia tersenyum ke arahku" desis Aera yang kini wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Jaebum merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur king bed milik Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung" panggil Jaebum. Dipandangnya langit – langit kamar Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya berdehem sambil minum. Sudah berulang kali Jaebum memanggil namanya. Tapi hanya memanggil saja. Tidak mengatakan apapun.

Pelayan rumah Jinyoung masuk hati – hati ke kamarnya. "Tuan tadi pesan tuan besar. Nona Jiyeon lusa akan pulang dari Amerika" ucap pelayan tersebut.

UHUK!

Jinyoung mengusap air yang jatuh ke dagunya.

"APA! DIA AKAN PULANG LUSA ? LUSA ? NENEK SIHIR ITU PULANG LUSA ?" teriak Jinyoung shock. Pelayannya menatap Jinyoung takut - takut kemudian mengganguk.

Jaebum mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jinyoung. Di dekatinya Jinyoung. "Jiyeon noona akan berada disini lusa" tanya Jaebum senang. Jinyoung menoleh dan menatap Jaebum nanar.

"Bisakah aku menjemput Jiyeon noona ?" ditatapnya Jinyoung dengan mata yang berbinar. Jinyoung menatap temannya ini dengan iba.

"Kenapa kau bisa suka dengan nenek sihir seperti dia. Dia sudah menolakmu berulang kali" ucap Jinyoung dengan hati – hati.

Bukannya sedih Jaebum malah semakin tersenyum. "It's okay. That's love"

Jinyoung memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. "Terserah mu saja. Kalau kau sakit hati aku tidak tanggung jawab" ucap Jinyoung pasrah.

"Boleh aku mengirim sms ke Jiyeon noona ?"

"Terserah mu" Jinyoung memijit – mijit kepalanya. Mendengar itu Jaebum mendadak senang. "Baiklah"

Diambilnya ponselnya. Lalu ia terdiam, dilihatnya wallpaper tersebut.

"Ini bukan ponselku" ucap Jaebum. Jinyoung menoleh dan melihat. "Jadi punya siapa ?"

"_What_! Ini bukannya punya anak baru itu. Song Jaeya. Benar tidak ?" tanya Jinyoung heboh.

"Kapan kau bertukar ponsel dengannya ?"

Jaebum berusah mengingat kejadian yang ia alami tadi disekolah. "Ah ia, aku tau" ditepuknya dahinya.

Jaebum memanuver mobilnya dengan ponsel di telinga kirinya. "Kenapa tidak dianggkat" rancaunya. Dimatikannya panggilan tersebut karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Di telfon nya lagi nomor ponselnya.

"Aiiisshhh" gerutunya saat ponsel yang ia pegang jatuh. Mau tak mau Jaebum mengambil telfon tersebut.

Jaebum menginjak remnya mendadak karena melintas tepat didepannya seorang gadis dengan berpakain sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Jaeya menggerutu saat tasnya bergetar. "Siapa sih yang menelfon" diambilnya ponsel dari dalam tasnya sambil berjalan menyebrang tanpa melihat – lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tepat saat Jaeya mendapat ponsel di dalam tasnya. Jaeya mendegar decitan aspal dengan ban yang begitu kuat memekikkan telingannya. Jaeya menoleh kesamping. mobil tersebut semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dan berhenti tepat di samping kakinya. Jaeya meneguk ludahnya. Kemudian pandangannya berkunang – kunang. Dan...

BRUK!

"Hei.. kau tidak apa – apa ?" Jaeya mendengar pemilik mobil tersebut keluar dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Song Jaeya" pekik pemilik mobil tersebut. Dan disaat itu juga pandangannya Jaeya benar – benar gelap lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri

**TBC**

**BUAT READERS SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN DIHARAPKAN KOMENTNYA.**

**BUBUY~~~~**


End file.
